SKYSCRAPER
by RobertCanary
Summary: Think of Skyscraper as a night-time soap (Dallas and Dynasty) with characters created by the readers of the story! It centers around the citizens of the world's first super skyscraper with nearly 150,000 citizens livng and working inside the massive construct...
1. The Second Set of Eyes

**Robert Benson presents…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Skyscraper"<strong>

**Issue #1 "The Second Set of Eyes"**

* * *

><p>Five stories below…Skyscraper…<p>

Skyscraper was massive enough above ground already, reaching some 287 stories into the skies above New York, but it was quite large below the ground as well driving another five stories below the surface; a miracle of modern engineering to be sure.

It was in these lower levels where the innards of the construct weaved their way into the towering beast. Wiring, sewage, and most importantly the main power drive which powered it all; the Ionic-Motion Control.

The Ionic-Motion Control Engine had been a pipe dream of scientists for years, decades in fact. Using magnets and electricity wave modulations, the Ionic-Motion Control created power reserves nearly three times as much as the most powerful of nuclear power plants, with a fifth of an imprint on the environment. It was, in essence, the heart and soul the clean energy creator of Skyscraper.

Two men stood at the observation platform that over looked that massive Ionic-Motion Control Power battery that now powered the Skyscraper; a soft humming sound emanating from its massive sleek service.

One of the two men wore an Armani suit; the other wore an engineer's jumpsuit.

A bottle of Champaign sat on a small table between them. The man in the suit, his name Randolph Westmore, picked up the bottle and poured two glasses. He set the bottle down, and picking up both glasses, he handed one to the engineer in the jumpsuit.

"You've done an incredible job, Lewis," Randolph, the owner of the Skyscraper, said to the portly man who had overseen the construction of Skyscraper, and more importantly, the construction of the Ionic-Motion Control. "You've made an old man's dream," Randolph said referring to his own ego, "come true."

Lewis Benton was in his late fifties, and was considered one of the greatest mechanical engineers of his time, having earned seven doctorates in the fields of engineering and engineering physics. All though he was in his fifties, his physical appearance was somewhat haggard after years in books and designing; that he appeared more to be in his 70s.

Lewis took a sip from the glass and smiled back at Randolph.

"Randolph," Lewis said to the owner of the Skyscraper, "you gave me the chance to prove that Ionic-wave controlling was more than just some silly wet-dream for geeks like me. If this is endeavor of yours is successful, and the Ionic engine does what it is designed to do, Earth may finally have a new source of energy that will be far more powerful that nuclear energy, and more importantly, far more safer; for that, I thank you. But you and I both know Skyscraper is destined for far greater things…I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's eyes when it lif…"

Randolph patted the man on back.

"Yes, but first, what about the security protocols," Randolph asked, setting his glass of Champaign back down on the table.

Lewis nodded his head.

"Just as you expected; here they are." Lewis said as he handed Randolph two hologram discs, and then he turned away from Randolph and looked down at the machinery below, "only you and I have the lockout codes. Only you and I have the capability of total control over Skyscraper..."

But the last thing Lewis would ever hear was a loud pop…a gunshot to be more exact to the back of his neck. Randolph stood back, holding the gun he had just used to kill the famed engineer, and watched Lewis's body fall to the ground.

"No my old friend," Randolph said to the dead body of Lewis Benton, "only I have those codes."

Randolph placed the discs into his pocket and then he took out a cellphone and made a call.

"His body will be waiting for you on level Z-5, on the observation platform." Randolph said to the person on the other end of the line, "get it down to Central Park A.S.A.P., and do exactly what we planned on. By tonight's news everyone in the world will believe that he was mugged by some cowardly thug and then," Randolph said as he poured the unused Champaign back into the bottle, "…well…that will be that."

Randolph put the phone back inside his pocket and took one last look at his now dead friend, and then picking up the bottle and two glasses, he headed toward the elevator which would take him away…a grin on his face as he entered the elevator.

But what Randolph didn't know was that he and Lewis weren't the only ones there; a 10 year old girl, while playing, had mistakenly found her way down to the lower levels, had seen the whole thing while hiding above the two men behind to metal beams; silent in fear as she watched...and heard.

Continued…

SKYSCRAPER…join the fun and create a character….there's only one way to go from here and it is UP! Murder…romance…secrets…powerplays… and...next time; BARRY MANILOW!


	2. The Stranger That I See

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>SKYSCRAPER #2 "The Stranger That I See"<strong>

**introducing Charlotte Lyrse...Created by Susan Barrett**

* * *

><p>Skyscraper would have nearly 150,000 residents once everyone had moved into their various living spaces. Some of the living spaces were suites that would cost, in the vicinity, of $60000 a month. And on the other side of the spectrum there were single room studio apartments that going for $1200 a month, with a wide variety of apartments between.<p>

Near the top of the massive construct were the exclusive floors that were reserved for the high-end citizens. Access to the exclusive floors was restricted only to the citizens who lived there, and the people who worked there as well.

The people who had jobs on those levels were a very eclectic bunch, which drove Randolph Westmore, the Chief Executive Officer of Skyscraper, into a tizzy at times. He was making his way down the promenade, where many businesses were located, we he found himself outside the place he hated the most; the Rusty Umbrella.

The Rusty Umbrella was a bar that was ran by a very abrasive woman named Charlotte Lyrse. From the moment he had first met Charlotte, Randolph didn't like her. She spoke with the vocabulary of a hardened sailor, and she didn't care. But…she did make a nasty Bloody-Mary, which was why Randolph had come to the Rusty Umbrella; even if it meant trading barbs with the "bitch"; which is what he called Charlotte in his mind.

It was only 1pm in the afternoon as Randolph entered the bar. The motif of the place was rustic and Randolph found it quite droll. Charlotte's family had been whaling for quite literally centuries. She even bragged she had the blood of Leif Ericson cursing through her veins; and Randolph believed it due to her course nature.

Massive shark teeth, whale body parts and various tools of the trade lined the walls and adorned the ceiling.

The bar was two days from opening, but that didn't stop Randolph from coming down to show Charlotte who the boss was. It was then that Charlotte came out from the lower storage areas; her signature pipe in her mouth.

"I thought I smelt shit coming up the stairway," Charlotte said, not even looking over at Randolph as she spoke.

Randolph smiled at her back as she began to load the boxes she had carried up from below.

"As usual, your language is quite exquisite for lady," Randolph said with sarcasm on the sleeves of his words.

Charlotte set the last box down, and turned to look at him.

"I'd speak like a lady, if there was a real man sitting at the bar." She squint her eyes to, pretending to look hard at him. "Nope, no one in here matches that profile," she told him with a wry tone to her voice.

"I see," he said back to her. "However, I didn't come down here to trade barbs with you."

"No, I didn't think so," Charlotte said as she came over to the bar. "Let me guess; you want a Bloody-Mary, and you ain't leaving until I make you one. You're pathetic," she added as she took out a glass and the ingredients to make his drink. "I hope your liver caves in and you die."

She quickly made the drink and handed him the glass.

"You would like," Randolph said as he sipped from the glass, "my dying after I drank your swill."

Charlotte laughed.

"It would be the second highlight of my life," she told him with a giggle.

"The first being," Randolph asked as he drank more.

She turned around and took one of the meat hooks she use to use to gut sharks with, an ornament now, and showed it to him.

"My favorite highlight would be slicing your balls off and hanging them right up there," she pointed at an empty space on the wall as she took a deep whiff from her pipe. "I'd have to stuff them so people wouldn't mistake them for two small marbles."

Randolph finished his drink and winked at her.

"It's always fun to come down here and talk with you my dear," Randolph said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Randolph made his way to the exit as Charlotte stared at his back; throwing daggers at him in her mind. He left with another word.

Charlotte started to head back to the boxes of shot glasses she had brought up, to unload them, but then she saw herself in the mirror behind the bar; and she froze where she stood.

She didn't see her reflection in the mirror, she saw the reflection of someone else; Lacey. They stared at each other; Charlotte at Lacey…Lacey staring back at Charlotte.

"You should kill him," Lacey said to Charlotte. "If you can't," Lacey was now holding the meat hook, "I will."

Charlotte closed her eyes and then opened them; her own reflection had returned to the mirror; and now she was holding the meat hook. Suddenly she dropped the instrument...not wanting to hold it...knowing the violent nature that she had kept trapped inside her mind for nearly four years...but now Lacey had returned...Charlotte could only hope she could bottle Lacey up again, and send her to the back of her mind.

Suddenly Charlotte saw someone stepping into the bar. The man was wearing a white fedora, as well as a simple pull over shirt and jeans. Charlotte recognized the man instantly; the legendary singer...Barry Manilow. But why was he here in her bar; inside the Rusty Umbrella?

Find out next time...


	3. The Game of Ambition

**Robert Benson presents...**

* * *

><p><strong>SKYSCRAPER #3 "The Game of Ambition"<strong>

**Introducing Tatiana Lee...Created by Vicki Smith**

**Charlotte Lyrse...Created by Susan Barrett**

* * *

><p>Inside Skyscraper, 20 massive floors were lumped together near the top of the massive "city in the sky" and were dedicated to the matters of business. ATT, Exon, Disney, Alcoa, Ford, Toyota, Bank of America, Facebook, The Bank of England, and several dozen other high profile companies, had divisional offices located in the business "district" (which was how the 20 floors were referred to).<p>

The main operating offices of Skyscraper were also located on one of these floors as well. These main offices, with dozens and dozens of employees, were where the matters of finance, and how they related to the financial operations of Skyscraper, intertwined like branches and leaves of a giant tree. And while the pay was good, deadlines were strictly enforced by CEO Randolph Westmore and his chief manager Tatiana Lee.

Randolph Westmore's wealth had come to him via inheritance; he had never worked a single day in his life…the silver spoon he was born with would last as long as he lived.

But for Tatiana Lee, it was a much different story. From her early years in college, and her climbing of the corporate ladder, she had used every trick in the book to get where she was, even going so far as being convicted of insider trading to help fund her very own record company; Ravenskye Productions. She had even done time in prison, six months, for her actions in those matters. But because she was a woman in a man's dominated field (finance) she had been a media darling for many years, and the main-street media did their best to downplay her less ethical moves.

At Skyscraper, she ran the main operating offices. Randolph Westmore was indeed the CEO, but it was Tatiana Lee who made the big decisions, even going so far as approving or disapproving tenants in the lower levels, and deciding which companies could offer services.

Every person working in the main operating offices of Skyscraper knew who the boss was; Tatiana. Having climbed the ladder of success, and yes using her body as a tool to achieve what she wanted, she turned a blind eye if others in the offices were climbing the ladder in the same way; it was what it was. Money and sex were co-conspirators in the field of finance; was in the past, was in the present, and would be in the future.

Legends of Tatiana's sexual hunger were legendary. She was, for all intents and purposes, a nice person. But she had never shied away from showing off her physical attributes, and using them for gratification and furthering her career. Men had done so for centuries, and in so doing, were called barons; women who did this were called whores. Tatiana was not a whore, she was just a red blooded American woman who liked men; a lot, and was blessed with a body like Kim Kardashian on top of it.

* * *

><p>Tatiana entered the main operating offices of Skyscraper, and almost instantly, the work environment turned from casual to stoned silent serious. Tatiana had always run a tight ship for her insubordinates, on the surface at least. From the low level interns, to the secretaries, to the project managers, she demanded perfection.<p>

Wearing a tight black skirt and simple white blouse, she oozed sexuality as she made her way toward her corner office, with its grandiose view of Manhattan.

As usual she had no words, just presence, until it came to Jeffery. Jeffery worked for the maintenance department. He fixed the lights, assembled desks and chairs, maintained lighting systems; a handyman. But everyone knew that Jeffery did another service; pleasing Tatiana. As usual, Jeffery was standing near one of the printers, pretending to be working on it; waiting for Tatiana's signal to come into her office. Some days the signal came, some days it didn't.

And just as she was about to step into her office, she looked over at Jeffery, who looked back at her. Tatiana nodded her head, and then Jeffery picked up his toolbox and followed her into her office; the door closing and the shades that were open instantly closing.

Not long after, Randolph Westmore entered the main entrance to the operating offices of Skyscraper. As usual he had a glass in his hand, no doubt another Bloody-Mary. He stopped by the main secretary, Mindy Mae. Mindy was in her late 50s and was in charge of the secretarial staff.

"Is she in?" Randolph asked.

"She is, Mr. Westmore," Mindy Mae said.

Randolph headed for Tatiana's office. But because Mindy had never cared much for Tatiana; she decided not to use the intercom to warn Tatiana of Randolph' impending arrival at her office door.

Randolph entered Tatiana's office and found her, as usual, sitting behind her massive desk. She was alone (but of course she wasn't) sitting behind her massive desk.

"Good morning," Randolph said as he took a sip from his glass.

"I trust Charlotte made that for you," Tatiana said with a knowing smile. "Why don't you fire her; she can't stand you."

Randolph sat down in one of the large plush chairs on the other side of Tatiana's desk.

"True," Randolph said. "I could fire her if I wanted to, but the other investors seem to like her. Eventually I'll buy them all out, and in so doing ending Miss Lyrse's tenure as our bar keep, but for now…it is what it is."

Tatiana, who was looking at work on her computer screen, looked over at Randolph.

"What can I help you with today," she asked.

Randolph looked over at her, and noticed that her face was flushed.

"Are you ill my dear?" Randolph asked.

"Not at all," she replied. "I decided to walk up the four flights of stairs for some exercise."

Randolph nodded his head.

"I see," he went to say. "Anyway, when I left the Rusty Umbrella and was walking toward the elevator, I saw another man walking toward and then inside."

Tatiana arched an eyebrow.

"Probably some idiot delivering a beer order," Tatiana offered. Her face blushing for a moment.

Randolph shook his head.

"Not quite," Randolph added, "I recognized him and, well, this is him..." he took a black and white photo out of his suit jacket and placed it on Tatiana's desk and slid it over toward her.

Tatiana smiled, instantly recognizing who it was.

"Barry Manilow," she said with a warm voice. "Now _that_ is a sexy man," she added, with lust in her eyes.

Randolph arched his eyebrow. He knew climbing four flights of stairs could be taxing, but Tatiana's body didn't seem to be calming down at all. In fact, her body seemed to be getting more flushed with color.

"Well, here's my concern about Mr. Manilow," Randolph said, "it seemed to me as Mr. Sunshine, my pet name for Manilow by the way, was actually looking for the bar not just strolling by. If he was looking for Charlotte Lysre, that pain in my backside bitch barkeep, then I want to know why."

Tatiana arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe they're friends, or former lovers," Tatiana came back with. "Why is it important?"

Randolph suddenly slammed his fist on the table with anger in his eyes.

"Mr. Sunshine is a person of good character," Randolph said. "I don't even like the fact that someone like of his stature is even living here, but," he said with a pause, "he is. Now please," Randolph added, "just look into his business with Charlotte; that's all I ask."

And with that, Randolph stood up, leaving his empty glass behind, and headed toward the exit. He looked back at Tatiana one more time.

"Take care," Randolph said with a warm smile and he left. "And have fun completing your stair climbing," he added with an all knowing wink.

And with that, Randolph left Tatiana's office. Five minutes later, so did Jeffery…

_Continued…next time Randolph's chief of security, Mike Donovan, has worrisome news; there was a witness to the murder!_


	4. Could it Be Magic

**Robert Benson presents...**

* * *

><p><strong>SKYSCRAPER #4 "Could it Be Magic"<strong>

**Introducing Rebecca Rainbolt...Created by Mandy Lee Walker**

* * *

><p><em>The Skyscraper, with a population close to 150,000 tenants, wasn't only populated by the wealthy, there were also middle class families, and single people as well. So as to best reflect the norms of society, all social classes were well represented with the walls of Skyscraper; the city in the sky that reflected the American dream.<em>

_Well that's what Randolph Westmore told the press. The truth was; some of the funding for Skyscraper was in the form of grants from the Federal Government, which in exchange, meant population quotas were to be followed…._

The door to apartment space 18-205 opened up and its lone tenant, Rebecca Rainbolt, entered. All that she owned and had was inside the beat up leather bag she wore around her shoulders. The bag had seen better days, and was frayed around the ages. She had bought it years ago at the Mirage in Las Vegas…another stop along the way of her vagabond existence in the recent years.

One week ago, Rebecca had been living in a beaten down apartment; unemployed and two weeks from being evicted from her rat invested apartment in Harlem. But last week she had received an approved application for residency at Skyscraper; an application she had never filled out or even seen until receiving it in the mail. Not one to question the river of life, Rebecca wouldn't challenge destiny and decided to take advantage of it all.

Rebecca opened her bag and began to unpack her small amount of clothes and personal effects, which didn't amount to much. It was then she realized that she had forgotten one little detail. She looked over at the exit to her studio apartment, and saw the writing above the doorway; NO ANIMALS ALLOWED.

She smiled and then headed over to the window and opened it; seeing the view of the crowded city streets below. And then she whistled…and not just any ordinary song; the Barry Manilow song "Could it Be Magic."

And then moments later, Leonardo, her pet cockatoo, flew in through the window and landed on the small dining table near the kitchen.

"Hello Leo," Rebecca said with a broad smile. "I trust you didn't wait long?" she asked the bird. "No animals," she giggled looking at the words on the wall again. She raised her right hand and flipped off the letters on the wall with her middle finger.

Leonardo hopped up onto her shoulder as Rebecca closed the window and continued to unpack. Returning to the table where her bag was to continue unpacking, Leo jumped off and back down to the table.

The cockatoo went over to where her small purse was, and jumped up and down on it; a light screech coming from the bird.

"Okay, wait a moment will you please," Rebecca said as she came over and opened her purse. Inside were several small baggies with birdseed inside of them. "And no screeching, you dummy," she added. "If they find you in here they'll probably rip off your feathers and feed you to some fat rich dude at one of those fancy places on the top of this place."

But Leonardo was impatient, and snatched one of the baggies and flew to other side of the room; landing on a small table by the TV. There were buttons on the table, actually they were part of the table, and Leonardo stepped on.

Rebecca watched in silent astonishment as the clothing closet near the bed on the other side of the studio apartment opened up.

"Holy shit," Rebecca said, looking over at Leo. "Even I didn't see that one coming. I mean, I'm the one who's supposed to be the magician in our relationship. Remote controlled closets; love it."

But then something caught Rebecca's eyes, something inside the closet. She walked over to the other side of the room, toward the closet, and became transfixed upon what she saw.

Inside the closet was a boxer's punching-bag. It was then that Rebecca got the strange since sensation as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Leo, the bird, could since her worry and flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"I don't even know why I came here, came to this stupid building," Rebecca said to Leo. "I mean, how dumb am I? I get the acceptance letter to come here and live, with no idea as to who filled out the application…and why they want me here. And now…" she said as she walked over to the closet with the punching bag, lightly tapping it with her right fist, "they seem to know about my past."

Yes, one of Rebecca's hobbies was that she was an amateur boxer. She had been an amateur at many things. She had been an amateur skydiver, cliff climber, rodeo-rider, even a jockey… and…she as she looked at Leo, who stared back up at her from her shoulder, she thought of the one thing she liked being an amateur at; magician.

In fact, it was from her past as a magician's assistant that she had come across Leo, who was one of the animals who performed as part of the act.

Thinking of those days again, those days of magic, Rebecca looked at one of items on the table that had come from her bag. It was a faded picture of someone who had been very close to her….

_…her memory took her back to a fateful night when times were better. But it was on that night when her life came crashing down. She closed her eyes to fight the images from coming to the front of her mind, but they did. She could see him…the love of her life…dead on the floor._

_A drunken game of Russian roulette, in the wee small hours of the morning, had turned a glorious night into the blunt and stale feeling of loss…._

Rebecca opened her eyes, and folded up the only picture she had of him; of Carlton. He had been a struggling magician, and she had been his sexy assistant; every magician had to have a sexy assistant. His best slight- of-hand trick was creating a yellow rose out of shards of ice. She took a deep breath and folded up the picture of Carlton and placed back inside of her purse.

She stared at the punching bag one more time, and realized the mystery would have to eventually play itself out. Who had done this for her? Who had filled out the application to live at Skyscraper, and had also paid the rent for five years in advance.

"Well," she said to Leo on her shoulders, "I wonder if the fridge has anything to drink inside of it. If not, we'll have to go to that 7-11 we passed when we came out of the elevator."

She went over to the kitchen, hoping to find at least a complimentary bottle of water. However, upon opening the refrigerator, she froze instantly! Because as it turned out, there was nothing to eat or to drink, but there was a most incredible item in the center of the top tray…a yellow rose.

She smiled…and said one word…

"Abracadabra"…

But it was then that the punching bag moved, ever so slightly. Rebecca went back over to the closet, wondering if an animal was inside the darkened closet. She shook her head, and then pushed the bag aside and was stunned to see...

* * *

><p>Far above Rebecca's apartment, Randolph Westmore was in his lush 5000 square foot apartment that had several rooms, and luxuries befitting a man of his stature. He was sitting at the massive marble table in the dining room, and he wasn't alone. Mike Donovan, Skyscraper's chief of security, was there with him. Mike waited as Randolph stared at the Ipad before him.<p>

"I erased everything," Mike assured Randolph, referring to the murder of Benton. "But I saved this for you. After you see it, I'll delete it too."

Randolph stared at the video playing on the screen. It showed him, Randolph, gunning down Lewis in the back...but it also show the image of a young girl cowering above the scene...her face obscured by shadows. Randolph looked over at Mike Donovan.

"Find this young girl," Randolph said with an anger tipped light voice, "leave no traces."

* * *

><p>Rebecca went back over to the closet, wondering if an animal was inside the darkened closet. She shook her head, and then pushed the bag aside and was stunned to see...a young girl...a witness to murder.<p>

Continued…


	5. Priceless

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #5 "Priceless"<strong>

**Introducing Harmony Travis created by Jan Travis**

**Guest Starring Charlotte and Veronica Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**in this issue there are two important sets; Charlotte's bar "The Rusty Umbrella" and Harmony's art gallery "The Opal". If you want to see what they look like, then join my new face book page dedicated to the behind the scenes aspects of SKYSCRAPER. The studio apartment where Rebecca Rainbolt lives and Tatiana Lee's executive office will soon be on display as well.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Inside of the Rusty Umbrella…Randolph Westmore had just left after an interesting barb filled conversation with Charlotte…_

_Charlotte started to head back to the boxes of shot glasses she had brought up, to unload them, but then she saw herself in the mirror behind the bar; and she froze where she stood._

_She froze because she realized that she didn't see her reflection in the mirror, she saw the reflection of someone else; Lacey. They stared at each other; Charlotte at Lacey…Lacey staring back at Charlotte._

_"You should kill Westmore," Lacey said to Charlotte. "If you can't," Lacey was now holding the meat hook, "I will."_

_Charlotte closed her eyes and then opened them; her own reflection had returned to the mirror; and now she was holding the meat hook. Suddenly she dropped the gutting instrument...not wanting to hold it...knowing the violent nature that she had kept trapped inside her mind for nearly four years...but now Lacey had returned...Charlotte could only hope she could bottle Lacey up again, and send her to the back of her mind._

_Suddenly Charlotte saw someone stepping into the bar. The man was wearing a white fedora, as well as a simple pull over shirt and jeans. Charlotte recognized the man instantly; the legendary singer...Barry Manilow. But why was he here in her bar; inside the Rusty Umbrella…_

_Our story continues…_

"Hello there," Barry Manilow said to Charlotte, who stood behind the bar. "Did I come at the wrong time?"

Charlotte knew who the man was, but what she couldn't understand was why he was there; in her bar?

"Umm, well actually," Charlotte stammered, "we don't really open for another couple days Mr. Manilow. Is there something I can help you with?"

She went about unloading the small shot glasses from the box, lining them up in five neat rows, each row would number eight glasses for a total of 40.

Barry came over to the bar, watching Charlottes hands unloading the glasses, and keeping the growing lines of five glasses tight, as if she had done this task thousands of times before.

"Charlotte," Barry said to her, reaching out his hand and putting it atop hers.

Charlotte looked at Barry; liking the warm sensation of his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said, looking deep into his eyes, "but do I know you; aside from being the famous singer Barry Manilow?"

Barry shook his head.

"No," he replied softly, "but there is no way that you could."

Barry looked about the inside of the bar; chalk full of shark jaws and other trinkets of the life of a whaler.

"Then how can I help you," Charlotte said as she slowly took her hand out of Manilow's and went back to unloading the box of glasses, but secretly wanting more of his touch.

Barry noticed that in the far corner of the bar was an old piano. He looked back at Charlotte.

"Please," Barry said, "come with me."

Charlotte tried to continued working, but when Barry took her hand in his, she felt as though she had to know where all this was leading, so…she let him take her over to the other side of the room where the old piano was.

"What are we doing?" Charlotte asked, as she walked hand in hand with Manilow. "I really need to get this place ready for the opening," Charlotte said with a protesting tone to her voice. "I don't have time for you to sing and..."

Barry put the tip of his index finger on her lips.

"Shhhh...just humor me, please," Barry said with a nice tone to his voice.

She stood to the side of the piano as he sat down on the old black piano bench.

She watched as he placed his long slender fingers on the piano keys. And then he played something; just six simple notes (the six opening piano notes from "I Made it Through the Rain" to be exact).

Barry looked up at Charlotte, and then she looked down at him.

"Hello there," Barry said. "I'm Barry; what is your name," he asked.

She was about to say her name, Charlotte but then she was compelled to say another; as if her mind was operating on its own...as if she was someone else...and instantly she was.

"My name is…" and then she paused, but then she said her name.

"My name is Veronica". She looked about the bar, totally confused at what she saw. Finally she looked back down at Barry. "Where the hell are we?"

Barry smiled, relieved it was Veronica he was talking too...and not Lacey...

_(Yes reader...Charlotte Lyrse has two additional personalities, and Barry Manilow is well aware of this. There is Lacey, who seems to have a violent side to her, and then there is Veronica. We will find out more about her...soon)_

* * *

><p>The <span>Rusty Umbrella<span>, Charlotte's bar, was one of many businesses preparing to open their doors once Skyscraper had its official opening in two more days. Another such establishment was The Oval; the Skyscraper's premier art gallery.

Walking inside the gallery, one would notice the class the place oozed. Dark burgundy velvet walls which absorbed the overhead lights, which created a unique hue upon the paintings that adorned the walls.

Some of the greatest painters ever to exist had their art work on the walls. Pablo Picasso, Van Gogh, Monet, Cezanne, among others. Modern greats were represented as well; Matisse, Dufy, Derain and from Japan, Yukiko Miyamoto.

But with all that art, valued in the hundreds of millions upon the walls of the Oval, the gallery was arranged in such a way that one's attention was drawn to the podium located in the center of the main display room. It was at this podium where the gallery's owner would watch over her customers and guests. Her name was Harmony Travis, and on this day, her eyes sparkled with pride as her latest acquisition, a recently discovered Paul Gauguin, was being placed on inside a special display marquee on the outside of the gallery.

Painted in 1894, the impressionist styled piece of Venice had been created by Gauguin. Rumors of the painting had surfaced as far back as 1950s, but it was Harmony who was able to charm its owner, a wealthy elderly man in London, to donate the piece to her gallery at the Skyscraper.

Harmony's assistant, a petite Italian man with a Charlie Chaplin mustache named Felipe, was beaming with pride.

"You have done the art world a great service, Madam Travis," Felipe said, his Italian accent deep with passion, staring at his boss. "I thank you for letting me witness this moment."

Harmony smiled.

"Thank you Felipe," Harmony said. "It was your uncle who pointed me into the right direction, London. Everyone else, since the 1950s, was convinced a collector in Germany with Nazi connections had it ever since the war; they were wrong, your uncle was right."

Felipe smiled.

"True," Felipe, "everyone believes my uncle to be aloof, but he knows his history. I am grateful for you giving him the credit of helping you in this endeavor, it has restored the respect my family is due in the art world. Most gallery owners allow their egos to dictate their lives; but not you. You are an opal among blocks of common coal."

Harmony smiled back at Felipe and was about to say something when suddenly the doors to the Opal opened and two people entered. Both Harmony and Felipe smiled upon seeing them both; Barry Manilow and Veronica Mordover (yes…dear reader…Veronica and Charlotte inhabit the same body, but are two (and actually three when you include Lacey) people)…

"Barry," Harmony said, as Barry came over and kissed her once on each cheek.

Felipe eyed Veronica.

"You look more beautiful each time I see you, madam Mordover," Felipe said to her.

Veronica let him take her right hand, and smiled as he kissed it.

"Why didn't you do that back at the piano?" Veronica asked Barry, with mock anger in her voice.

Barry put the tip of his finger on the tip of Veronica's nose.

"I will," he replied with humor in his voice, "when you deserve it."

Barry looked over at Harmony, then over to Felipe, and back to Veronica, and then he spoke to them all.

"Alright, we're all here," Barry said to them, "we're all here at Skyscraper." Barry looked at the art on the wall, and then back to the other three. "But getting us all into this building was the easy part; it's the next phase of our operation that will not be so easy."

As Barry began to explain the next part of whatever they were planning, he was unaware of the seductive woman who stood outside of the gallery, nonchalantly looking through the window at Barry and the others as she pretend to text on her phone. The woman was tasked by Randolph Westmore to find out what Barry's relationship was with Charlotte Lyrse; and it seemed as if Randolph had been correct; there was indeed much more to it than a man looking for a drink at a bar. The woman was Tatiana Lee…and she cocked an eyebrow of suspicion.

**Cameo appearance by Tatiana Lee... created by Vicki Smith**

Continued…


	6. The Lost Dove

**Robert Benson presents..**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #6 "The Lost Dove"<strong>

**Introducing Navia and Karien Yates created by Angela Moore**

**Also featuring Rebecca Rainbolt; created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**And…Drake Maltese; created by Robert Benson**

* * *

><p>Previously…at Skyscraper; City in the Sky<p>

_Inside her Skyscraper studio apartment, Rebecca Rainbolt went over to the kitchen, hoping to find at a complimentary bottle of water. But there instead there was a most incredible item in the center of the top tray…a yellow rose._

_She smiled…and said one word…_

_"Abracadabra"…_

_But it was then that the punching bag in the closet suddenly moved, ever so slightly. Rebecca went back over to the closet, wondering if an animal was inside the darkened closet. She shook her head, and then pushed the bag aside and was stunned to see..._

_At that moment, far above Rebecca's apartment, Randolph Westmore was in his lush 5000 square Mike Donovan, Skyscraper's chief of security, was there with him. Mike was head of security, with the collateral duty of keeping Randolph Westmore out of trouble. Randolph stared at the video streaming on an Ipad Mike had handed him moments before._

_It showed him, Randolph, gunning down Lewis (issue #1) in the back...but it also showed the image of a young girl cowering above the scene...her face obscured by shadows. Randolph looked over at Mike Donovan._

_"Find this young girl," Randolph said with an anger tipped light voice, "and Mr. Donovan; leave no traces."_

_Rebecca went back over to the closet, wondering if an animal was inside the darkened closet. She shook her head, and then pushed the bag aside and was stunned to see...a young black girl...a witness to murder._

_Our story continues…_

Rebecca had been able to coax the young girl, who she guessed to be seven or eight years old, out of the closet and over to the couch in the small living room area of the studio. Actually, to be sure, it had been Leo, Rebecca's cockatoo, with his prancing and strange fidgeting, that had amused the up-to-now quiet girl out of the small space and over to the couch.

"Honey," Rebecca said, in a guilty tone, "I would offer you something to eat or drink but I just moved in to this place, and my fridge is bare." the little girl just went on looking at Leo, who was on the table looking back at the little girl with curiosity as well.

Rebecca, who had been sitting on the couch next to the girl, stood up and tried to come up with a plan of action.

"I know what I'll do," Rebecca finally said, "I'll call the cops and…"

The mere mention of the word _cops_ set the little girl off. She got off the couch and hugged Rebecca at the waste; shivering in fright.

"Please, just find my mommy," the girl said, holding on to Rebecca really tight.

Rebecca kneeled down on to one knee, facing the child face to face.

"Okay," Rebecca said with a smile. "We'll find your mom, and get you home."

It was obvious to Rebecca that the girl was scared, but became even more scared at the mention of the police; which worried Rebecca. What had happened to the girl to scare her so much, and how did she come to be in the apartment and why?

"Baby," Rebecca said, as she sat the girl back down on the couch, "what apartment does your mom live in?"

The girl closed her eyes to concentrate.

"We live in," the girl began to say, "5-089."

"Wow," Rebecca came back with, "that's 13 floors below this one. You really are lost aren't you…"

"I'm not lost," the little girl suddenly replied with. "I'm hiding; there's a big difference."

Rebecca nodded her head, believing what the girl said as fact, and liking her tight attitude too.

"By the way," Rebecca said, as she reached down to the table and held out her hand toward Leo; the bird hopping up onto the palm of her hand, "my name is Rebecca, and this is my friend Leonardo…but I call him Leo." Rebecca looked at the now smiling girl, "what is your name?"

The girl looked at Rebecca.

"My name is Karien," the little girl replied. "And I know I look young; but I'm not stupid."

The girl did seem mature for her age, Rebecca thought.

"Alright, Karien," Rebecca said, "Your mom might be worried as to where you are. Why don't we leave Leo here and I'll take you down to your apartment."

And then the girl looked directly at Rebecca.

"I saw a man murder another man. And when they find out," Karien started to say, but then she began to tremble and cry. "They'll hurt me, or….my mom. I'm afraid they will see me if I go out."

She buried her head in her arms.

Rebecca kneeled back down and hugged the girl.

"Are you sure of what you saw," Rebecca asked.

The girl nodded her head and then looked up at Rebecca; tears coming from her eyes.

"I watch that old show Hawaii-Five 0; the one with the guy with the big wave in his hair with my mom," the girl said, calmly, "so I know what murdering looks like. And I know whenever a kid like me sees things like that; the bad guys always try to kill them."

Rebecca smiled at the little girl, and decided to put on a brave front.

"Well, you listen to me Karien," Rebecca said, as she used her sleeves to dry the tears from the Karien's cheeks, "I watched Five-0 when I was a kid too, and I know that Steve MaGarrett would never let the bad guys get the little kid."

She hugged the girl again. Not more than ten minutes ago Rebecca had arrived at the studio apartment, not knowing who had filled out the application for her to live there, and had also paid five years in advance. And now, out of the blue, she was involved with saving a little girl and an act of murder.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Rebecca stepped off of the elevator and onto the fifth floor. She had left Karien back in her apartment, hiding behind the punching bag in the closet. If the little girl was too afraid to return home to her mother, then Rebecca would do the next best thing; bring the mother to the little girl. Making it finally to 5-089, Rebecca pressed the doorbell button. Seconds later a lady opened the door.<p>

"Hello there, my name is Rebecca, and.."

Before she could say another word, the woman who answered the door cut her off.

"I'm Navia; now tell me, where is my baby girl," the woman said, with a tone of anger in her voice while holding a large steak knife in her hand.

* * *

><p>Several blocks away from Skyscraper, a black Mercedes sedan turned into a parking lot. Driving the car was Mike Donovan. He was the chief security analyst of Skyscraper, and more importantly, he worked diligently on behalf of Randolph Westmore to protect the image of Skyscraper, and Westmore's name as well.<p>

Mike parked the car and then he got out of the vehicle. He was in a rundown part of Manhattan, but at least the parking lot was manned, and in this case, by three large sized goons. In the distance he could see Skyscraper; amazed how a few miles could be so different in environment. One of the men came over to Mike. The large man wore a jumpsuit with the name of the parking lot on a patch near his left collar.

"Twenty bucks for fifteen minutes," the man said, holding out his hand, expecting to be paid.

Mike took a hundred dollar bill out and put it in the man's hand.

"You'll get three more of those when I come back; just keep my car safe," Mike said to the now smiling man.

"You got it man," the parking attendant replied; imaging all the ways he could spend $400 while eyeing the two women, prostitutes, standing at a nearby corner, smoking cigarettes.

Mike made his way toward a brick building across the street. A few moments later he went inside. It was an electronics store; selling DVD players, jukeboxes, and all kinds of stuff. He made his way into the main area where several customers were milling about. He made his way over to the man running the register.

"Jolab," Mike said to the man at the register, "I got another job for you."

Jolab was of Turkish descent. He had done several gigs in the slammer for armed robbery; but he had another skill too; video editing and enhancing.

"C'mon," Jolab said, as he took the last bite of a gyro and motioned for Mike to follow him. Crebo, Jolab's twin brother, took his place at the register.

Jolab entered his small office in the back, its walls covered with Penthouse centerfolds, and a strange funky smell peculated in the small space of an office as well.

"What you got," Jolab asked as he sat down, ready to make some much needed dough.

But before Mike could say anything, the unmistaken sound of a gun being cocked was heard by both. Mike turned around to see a man in a black leather jacket, and long brown hair, aiming a 38-pug nosed hand gun directly at him; having been hidden behind the now closed door.

"Who are you," Mike Donovan asked the man with the gun. "What do you want?"

The man in the black jacket smiled back at Mike, and then took a bite from a Ding-Dong he was holding in his other hand.

"My name is Drake Maltese," Drake replied with a quiet voice, "and all I want is," and then he flashed a passion smile, "Esmeralda…"

Continued…


	7. Esmeralda

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #7 "Esmeralda"<strong>

**Featuring Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

**Tatiana Lee and Benjamin Marks created by Vicki Smith**

**Mandy and Esther (two rats) created by Jan Travis**

**be sure to join the SKYSCRAPER FACEBOOK Page where you get behind the scenes stuff...what does The Rusty Umbrella Bar look like? Or what about The Opal art gallery and Tatiana's office and lush apartment (created by Vicki Smith) And then there's Rebecca Rainbolts studio apartment, what does it look like? Find out at the SKYSCRAPER FACEBOOK page!...you know it!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_Mike Donovan had left Skyscraper, heading to a rundown area of Manhattan to see if one of his old contacts (a life time criminal who was Turkish and named Jolab) could enhance the video footage of the young girl (Karien) witnessing the Randolph Westmore murdering the man who had built Skyscraper; Lewis Benton. _

_If the girl recognized who Randolph was, and told the cops, it would be very bad; so the girl had to die. Mike had to get to the girl first, because that was what he was paid to do; protecting Randolph Westmore at all cost._

_Mike found his way to the smalltime electronics store Jolab ran, and went in. He made eye contact with Jolab, and nodded his head twice, and then the two went through the drapes that separated the store from the back area where Jolab kept his office_

_"What you got for Jolab this time," Jolab asked as he sat down, ready to make some much needed dough. Donovan's employers always paid good money._

_"A simple one I hope," Mike said, taking the security tape footage, which was in a case, out of his suit pocket. "We need you to…"_

_But before Mike could say anything else, the unmistaken sound of a gun being cocked was heard by both. Mike turned around to see a man in a black leather jacket, and long brown hair, aiming a 38-pug nosed hand gun directly at him; having been hidden behind the now closed door._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Mike asked, not intimidated by the gun that was aimed at him at all._

_"The name is Drake Maltese," the man, Drake, replied with a quiet voice, and eating a Ding-Dong, "and all I want is," and then he flashed a passion smile, "Esmeralda…"_

_Our story continues…_

"Drake," Jolab said with a foreboding voice, with a slight Turkish accent, "come back in five minutes and I'll help you. You don't want no part of this."

Drake shook his head. And then he looked directly at Mike Donovan.

"You see," Drake began to calmly explain, as if he had known Mike all his life and they were good friends, though in actuality, they had just met, "Jimmy Hendrix played five guitars at his last concert before he died," Drake took a bite of the Ding-Dong and continued, "Esmeralda was the fourth one. And yes, by the way, Hendrix gave that guitar its name."

"What does that have to do with me?" Mike asked, peeved at the delay, but keeping his cool.

"Friend," Drake said to Mike, "You're just at the wrong place and wrong time, and I'm truly sorry about that." Drake replied. "Jolab not only runs this electronics store, but he also runs the pawnshop next door. I pawned Esmeralda last month to his brother Crebo for 5 grand, and now I have my 8 grand to get it back…but…Esmeralda isn't at the pawnshop anymore."

Mike Donovan rolled his eyes and turned back around to face Jolab. But before Mike could say anything, Drake hit him over the head with gun; knocking him out.

"Dude," Jolab said as he watched Donovan drop to the floor like sack of potatoes, "you don't want to mess with him. He's got powerful shit man. If I were you, I'd run…and keep running; you're dead."

"Sure," Drake said as he finished the Ding-Dong, "I'll start running after you give me Esmeralda."

Jolab shook his head.

"Dude; I don't have the guitar," Jolab said. "I gave you two weeks to pay back that loan, not a month. After the two weeks passed, some black dude came in and bought it for 7 grand."

Drake was about to leave, when he noticed the video that Mike had brought which was now Jolab's desk, and then he snatched it up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jolab asked with panic in his eyes. "Don't take that…you'll get him mad at me too!"

Drake snapped his fingers.

"I know," Drake said. "That's why I'll hold on to it. You get my Esmeralda back, and you'll get this back," he said, putting the video tape into his pocket.

And with that, Drake backed out of the office, his gun still trained on Jolab and then…Drake ran out the back door of the electronics store.

Jolab stood up and looked down at Mike Donovan, dreading the moment the man woke up.

"Shit…" Jolab said with a defeated tone to his voice. "This is gonna get ugly."

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper...<strong>

Tatiana Lee sat in her office inside the business offices of Skyscraper. It was nearly 5pm and most of the staff had gone home. Tatiana liked working late, and she especially liked sitting in her chair looking out the window of her office, with the great view of Manhattan before her eyes.

It was quiet times like this when she looked out over the great city, with a glass of wine in one hand, and felt as if the city was all hers; Randolph Westmore notwithstanding. She was about to finish off the wine suddenly she saw the reflection of someone standing at the opening of her door. She swung her chair around to face the door and instantly recognized who it was; Benjamin Marks.

"Hello Tatiana," Benjamin said with a warm smile. "You've done a pretty good for yourself; picking up the sticks and starting over."

Tatiana finished the wine, and put the glass on her desk.

"You owe me Benji," she said to him. "I took the fall for Ravenskye; don't you forget it."

Benjamin smiled at her words.

"Bullshit," he said back to her as he came over and sat in a chair across from her on the other side of the desk. "You struck a deal because if the Feds had dug any deeper, you,and you alone would have been up the river for ten-years instead of 11 months on good behavior."

She decided not to press the issue, because those eleven months in prison, far from Benjamin's eyes, were exactly what she needed at the time.

"So what brings you here?" Tatiana asked. "Don't tell me you're running Ravenskye into the ground as I predicted you would."

"Actually," Benjamin said, "Ravenskye records is releasing Barry Manilow's new album, The Greatest Country Ballads of All Time, and as it turns out," Benjamin continued, "he has a place here at Skyscraper."

As Tatiana and Benjamin continued their conversation, they were unaware they were being observed by two rats in the air-conditioning duct in the corner of the office. The rats were named Esther and Mandy, and they were not there by accident. They each had a tiny electronic device around their small necks.

Continued…


	8. Barry's Angels

**Skyscraper #008 "Barry's Angels"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>featuring<span>**

**Veronica Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**Harmony Travis created by Jan Travis**

* * *

><p>Previously…inside Skyscraper<p>

The Opal art-gallery

Harmony Travis, the owner and manager of The Opal, watched along with her Italian assistant, Felipe, as her latest acquisition, a painting by Paul Gauguin, was mounted in a display case on one of the walls of the art gallery when suddenly the doors to the Opal opened and two people entered. Both Harmony and Felipe smiled upon seeing them both; Barry Manilow and Veronica Mordover (yes…dear reader…Veronica and Charlotte Lyrse inhabit the same body, but are two (and actually three when you include Lacey) people)…

"Alright, we're all here," Barry said to Harmony, Felipe and Veronica, "we're all here at Skyscraper." Barry looked at the art on the wall, and then back to the other three. "But getting all of us all into this building was a breeze; it's the next phase of our operation that will not be so easy."

Our story continues…

Half an hour later, the doors to The Opal art gallery were closed. Barry Manilow, Harmony Travis, Veronica Lyrse and Felipe retired to the Harmony's office in the back of the gallery, where three large Dominoes Pizzas were in various stages of consumption.

Barry was about to say something, but a burp came out instead.

"Holy shit Barry," Felipe said with his Italian tipped accented voice, "there are women at the table."

Barry dabbed a napkin at his mouth.

"Don't listen to Felipe," Veronica said to Barry, "I think it's cute when men burp like that; shows their sensitive side."

"And their hungry side too," Harmony chimed in with, giggling and eating pizza at the same time."

"So Barry," Veronica said, as she sipped on a glass of wine, "what happens next? And how does Charlotte fit in with all of this?"

Barry nodded his head, and sipped on his wine too.

"Well," Barry said, "first we have to wait for the scouts to come back," and with that he shifted his glance over to Harmony, "and how is that part of the plan playing out? How are those two scamps doing?"

Harmony swallowed some food, and then she sipped from her bottle of beer.

"Ever since I got here two weeks ago," Harmony began to explain, "I've put Mandy and Esther to good work. They have been crawling through the air-duct lines of Skyscraper with the sensors my contacts at the Louvre let me use."

"This kind of thing happens a lot?" Veronica asked.

Harmony nodded her head.

"In terms of high-end crimes," Harmony explained, "the theft of priceless art pieces is near the top of the list."

"I had no idea," Veronica said. She then looked back at Barry, "So, then, after Harmony's rats map this entire building what will happen then? What am I supposed to do, and how will Charlotte know what to do if she isn't even part of all this?"

Barry took a bite out of another piece of pizza, and then he continued.

"Look," he told Veronica and the others, "I'm just a singer, not some crazy secret agent. As you know I've got a tax-bill to Uncle Sam, and this is how I'm making it go away. After we get the Intel from the rats, then my Government handler will tell us what to do next; and I believe the next part will fall on you, or I should say Charlotte, to carry out. How that will be done? I don't know."

An hour later Barry had left the The Opal, as did Veronica, and he escorted her back to The Rusty Bucket. Veronica held the keys to the bar, but to her it was all foreign. This bar was where Charlotte, her other personality, lived her life now.

"I like what she did with the place," Veronica said as she opened the door to the bar and both she and Barry walked in, the door closing behind them and locking automatically. "I mean; this is all her…her personality...this is all Charlotte," Veronica she added, pointing at the shark jaws and other sea paraphernalia that adorned the walls.

Barry nodded his head.

"Veronica," Barry as she turned to face him. "Charlotte doesn't know about us, and I'd rather keep it that way."

Veronica nodded her head.

"Don't worry," Veronica said with a smile. "I don't remember what she does, and she doesn't remember what I do. So…she will never know about us. Umm," she added, "you don't have to go yet do you?"

Barry looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Not just yet…I'm meeting with a studio exec from Ravenskye Records," Barry replied, "Benjamin Marks. He's flying in from Los Angeles and we're going to have dinner at El'anhelo in about an hour," Barry told her. "It's a Cuban restaurant located a floor down from this one."

"Never heard of it, sounds good. I didn't think anything was open for business in the dining sector," Veronica said. "I think Charlotte won't be happy to hear this."

Barry shook his head.

"El'anhelo isn't opened yet, silly," Barry said with a smile. "But apparently Benjamin knows the owner, a woman named Estelle Pena, and talked her into letting him and I eat there."

"Gee," Veronica said with envy her voice, "it sure pays to be a super-star singer like Barry Manilow; even closed doors open."

Veronica and Barry headed back over to the piano. Barry sat down and prepared to play the first six notes of _I Made It through the Rain_ when suddenly Veronica put her hands on top of his hand.

"You did say we have an hour," Veronica said, with soft eyes.

"I did," Barry said as he stood up and took her by the hand.

Filled with passion, they both crumbled to the floor…

Continued…


	9. Live or Die It is Your Choice

**Robert Benson presents..**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #9 "To Live or Die…It's Your Choice"<strong>

**Introducing Navia and Karien Yates created by Angela Moore**

**Also featuring Rebecca Rainbolt; created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**and Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

* * *

><p>Previously…at Skyscraper; City in the Sky<p>

Inside Rebecca Rainbolt's studio apartment…

_Rebecca had been able to coax the lost young girl out of the closet and over to the couch in the small living room area of the studio. The girl hadn't said anything, and was obviously lost._

_"I know what I'll do," Rebecca finally said, "I'll call the cops and…"_

_The mere mention of the word __cops__ set the little girl off. She got off the couch and hugged Rebecca at the waste; shivering in fright._

_"Please, just find my mommy," the girl said, holding on to Rebecca really tight._

"_What apartment does your mom live in?"_

_"We live in 5-085", the girl replied._

"_Why are you so scared?" Rebecca asked._

_"My name is Karien, and I saw a man murder another man. And when they find out," Karien started to say, but then she began to tremble and cry. "They'll hurt me, or….my mom. I'm afraid they will see me if I go out."_

_Rebecca hid the little girl back inside the closet, behind the punching bag, becoming worried as well. Rebecca would go to room 5-085 and get the girl's mother._

_Fifteen minutes later, Rebecca finally made it to 5-089, and pressed the doorbell button. Seconds later a lady opened the door._

_"Hello there, my name is Rebecca, and.."_

_Before she could say another word, the woman who answered the door cut her off._

_"I'm Navia; now tell me, where is my baby girl," the woman said, with a tone of anger in her voice while holding a large steak knife in her hand._

_Our story continues…_

"Wait a second," Rebecca pleaded, "My name is Rebecca I know where your daughter is; she's up in my apartment and she's okay, I promise."

Navia lowered the knife.

"Sorry about the knife," Navia said with an apologetic voice, "Why is she in your apartment?" Navia suddenly asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

Rebecca looked about, making sure no one else was around, and then spoke in a near whisper.

"She's hiding there because Karien believes," Rebecca continued to say, "that she witnessed a murder."

Navia smiled back at Rebecca.

"I'm so so sorry, but that girl of mine has a terrible imagination," Navia said with a laugh. "I let her start watching old TV shows like Hawaii Five-0 and Columbo, I mean those shows seem innocent back then enough, and well she takes that stuff too seriously. She's seemed a bit off the last couple days, and while I was doing laundry earlier she just wandered off. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Rebecca smiled.

"It's no problem," Rebecca said, "I watched those old cop shows too. C'mon," she added, "I'll take you up to her."

"Hold on," Navia said, "I'll get my keys…"

And with that she went back inside to get her keys, which included a small plastic strip next to her car keys. The plastic strip was the key to her apartment. With that done, Navia locked the door and went with Rebecca down the hallway toward the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>At that moment, in Rebecca's apartment<strong>, something else was going on. Little Karien was in the dark closet, behind the punching bag, when she heard the sound of the door to the apartment opening. She slowly peaked around the edge of the big punching bag, and through the small crack of the closet door. A man she didn't recognize came into Rebecca's apartment. Karien's scared little mind began to panic; what if the stranger was a hit man sent to kill her, Rebecca, or even her mom?

Karien watched as the man, who was carrying a yellow rose in one hand, went toward the small kitchen on the other side of the room. When he opened the refrigerator, Karien used the distraction to slip out of the closet. The man was preoccupied with whatever he was doing he didn't even notice Karien slipping out of the front door, which he hadn't closed. Karien scampered down the corridor toward the elevators.

Karien reached the elevator lobby, where six different elevator doors were, and then she pressed the down button. Suddenly there was a loud ding. Karien knew what that meant, an elevator door was about to open. Deciding instantly not wanting to be seen, she decided to use the stairway instead. She darted away from the elevators, and through the stairway door. Just then the elevator door opened and Rebecca and Navia stepped out.

"Here we are," Rebecca said, "this is my floor, c'mon," Rebecca added as both she and Navia made their way down the corridor toward 18-205, unaware that they had just missed seeing Karien, who was on her way down the stairway.

* * *

><p><strong>The top floor of Skyscraper; Randolph Westmore's office.<strong>

Mike Donovan had made it back to Skyscraper and was in Randolph Westmore's office. Mike was wearing a large bandage around his head, remnants of being plunked over the head by Drake Maltese. Randolph sat behind his desk and listened to what had happened at the electronic store.

"Damn," Randolph said as Mike finished. "You can get another copy, right?" Randolph asked.

Mike nodded his head, and was in obvious pain.

"Yes," Mike replied. "We have the original digital feed. It's what I made the tape from. I'll get another copy made."

Randolph looked at Mike, and shook his head.

"Does this man, this Maltese fellow, have any idea what is on the tape?"

Mike shook his head, albeit, quite slowly.

"He didn't when he took it," Mike said. "But if he plays it, he will certainly see what is on it," Mike said with labored words.

Randolph stood up and walked over to the window with a wonderful view of Manhattan.

"Well," Randolph said, "we can only hope that he doesn't have a VCR player. I mean, how many people even use those things anymore?"

"Don't worry Mr. Westmore," Mike said after a moment. "I was able to get his last known address from Jolab," Mike explained. "I'll take a couple guys and we'll head over to Maltese's place and get the tape back and then," Mike said, rubbing his aching head, "we'll leave a bullet in his head."

"Keep me posted," Randolph said as he watched Mike Donovan leave the office.

* * *

><p>Drake Maltese sat was lying down on his couch at his small apartment in the lower side of the Bronx; the northernmost of the five boroughs of New York City . His apartment was a mess, as usual, with beer cans strewn across the floor. There were several boxes of pizzas, in various stages of being eaten. His couch was tattered and torn, his carpets stained, and, as he opened his eyes after a couple hours of snoozing, he could see a rat scurrying away from one of the pizza boxes. The rat was the closest thing in life Drake could call a friend, going so far as to naming the rodent; Fred.<p>

"Hey Fred," Drake said as he watched the rat pause, look at him with dismissive eyes, and then prattle off. "I'll get a fresh one tonight," he added as the rat exited into one of the closets.

Drake stood up and scratched the crotch area of his Superman boxer shorts and made his way over to the icebox and opened it up; it was empty…no more beer or food, just a plate with some green looking food on it. He had seen it several times in the past month, and still couldn't remember how it had gotten there.

He looked over at the wall above the couch and saw the empty space where Esmeralda, his prize guitar possession, would be had it been there; and not lost to him thanks for the need to have money.

"I'll get you back baby," Drake said as he went over to the cluttered table and picked up the video-tape box and stared at it.

Drake looked over at his old black and white TV, which he always left on but the sound muted, when he noticed the news was on. The reporter was talking about something to do with the new Skyscraper place. And as the reporter spoke, the images showed the owner, Randolph Westmore, in stock footage. But it was when Drake spotted a man walking next to Randolph that his interest really took hold. It was the man from the electronic store; the man Drake had stolen the video tape from and had dunked on the head with his gun.

He looked at the video tape box again.

"Now…what could be so important on this tape that a rich guy like that," he said to himself as he looked over at the TV, which again showed the man from the store for a moment "would bring it to a shitfest place like Jolabs?"

It was then Drake realized one important fact; he had to see what was on the tape.

Continued…


	10. Music Man

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #10 "Music Man"<strong>

**Featuring;**

**Tatiana Lee created by Vicki Smith**

**Estella Pena created by Josefina Fernandez**

**Devon Weer created by Terry Webber**

**Pandora created by Smith Anastasia**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

**Skyscraper...**

_Tatiana Lee sat in her executive office inside the business center of Skyscraper, drinking wine and taking in the beautiful view of Manhattan from her window._

_It was quiet times like this when she felt as if the city was all hers. Suddenly she heard a sound from the door to office and she swung her chair around to face the person standing at her door and instantly recognized who it was; Benjamin Marks._

_"Hello Tatiana," Benjamin said with a warm smile. "You've done pretty good for yourself; picking up the sticks and starting over."_

_Tatiana finished the wine, and put the glass on her desk._

_"I took the fall for Ravenskye Records; don't you forget it," Tatiana stated with a note of anger in her voice._

_Benjamin smiled an arrogant smile at her words._

_"Bullshit," he said replied, "You struck a deal because if the Feds had dug any deeper, you'd be in for twenty years instead of 11 months on good behavior."_

_She decided not to press the issue._

_"So what brings you here Benji?" Tatiana asked. "Don't tell me you're running Ravenskye into the ground as I predicted you would."_

_"Actually," Benjamin said, "Ravenskye records is releasing Barry Manilow's new album, The Greatest Country Ballads of All Time, and as it turns out," Benjamin continued, "he has a place here at Skyscraper."_

_As Tatiana and Benjamin continued their conversation…it was clear they didn't get along; still._

_Our story continues…_

Tatiana cocked an eyebrow.

"So who is producing?" She asked, being that she still had a soft spot in her heart for Ravenskye Records, and was also a fan of Manilow's.

"David Foster and George Strait are producing," Benjamin told her. "And yes, before you ask, Pandora is doing the album cover. In fact, I brought him with me from LA to get some pictures of Manilow in a normal setting like his apartment; rustic charm sales these days." He was about to continue, but stopped. "Don't let me bore you with the details."

He knew she was very interested in the details, and had just stopped filling her in because he was a prick.

"Well," Benjamin finally said after the pause, "you can buy the album in about six months and see for yourself."

He stood up and headed for the exit from her office. He turned back to face her one more time.

"Good to see you on your feet again," he added with a smile, and then he was gone.

Tatiana poured herself another glass of wine, her third, and sat back in her seat. She needed something to cheer herself up, so she reached up and touched the screen on her computer and activated it. She swiped past several files and then came to a specially encrypted file that required a twenty-seven character password to get into. She typed in the password with her left hand, while holding the wine glass in her right, humming the Manilow song "Trainwreck" and sipping wine as she finished the code.

It was then that the image of a young girl, no more than four years old, appeared on the screen; it was her daughter, a daughter that only a few people in the world knew existed. The young girl's name was Sakura, and her father was one of the people who didn't know of the four year old girl's existence. Tatiana looked over at the empty seat Benjamin had been sitting in moments before; and as it turned out he was the father of Sakura and Tatiana would do all she could to keep him out of the girl's life.

* * *

><p>Barry Manilow strode toward the entrance to the El'anhelo restaurant which featured fine Cuban dining, which wasn't open to the public but apparently open to anyone who knew the owner; Estella Pina. Barry was to meet Benjamin Marks, owner of Ravensyye records there, and apparently Marks knew Estella from the past. But as Barry approached the entrance, a man who's face had been hidden behind a newspaper moments before, and standing by a water fountain, came over to Barry.<p>

The man's name was Devon Weer, and he was Barry's government handler. As it turned out, a shady estate manager had swindled money from Barry's accounts and, unfortunately Barry now owed back taxes to the IRS. But a deal had been struck which Devon had brokered; and no doubt had come to Skyscraper to check in on Barry's progress.

"Barry," Devon said. "Good to see you."

Barry didn't like Devon; he oozed slick government insider, the kind or person Barry didn't care for.

"You do realize," Barry told him, "if people see us like this, and put two and two together, they're going to know that I'm working with the IRS and all of this would have been for nothing. Give me space to do my job," Barry said stated with anger.

"This gig doesn't have an open time table," Devon stated with a cold voice. "You and your team are expected to come through for us."

"And we will," Barry assured him.

"I know you will," Devon said, as he prepared to walk away, "and remind the rest of your team they all face time in the slammer if your plan fails."

And with that, Devon walked away. Barry stared at the man's back with disdain, and then he headed inside of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Once Barry was inside, he was struck by the high class the permutated from the deep color schemes as well as the sounds of Cuban music playing in the background. It was then that a very attractive woman came over to him and smiled.<p>

"My name Estella Pina," she told Barry, "I am the owner of El'anhelo; and you are the world famous singer Barry Manilow," Her words had a decidedly seductive Spanish accent to them.

Barry looked about and then back at her.

"You have a wonderful place here. I think you're going to do well," he said with all sincerity.

She motioned toward one of the booths.

"Please come with me," Estella told him. "Mr. Marks will be here in a few minutes."

Barry followed Estella, his eyes wandering down the view of her smooth back, which her gown left exposed. He let his eyes wander even lower, but then he snapped out of it.

He sat down at the booth.

"Would you like a beverage?" Estella asked.

"How about a Black Russian," Barry said, remembering drinking one several years ago at one of Clive's parties.

She nodded her head and was about to go to the bar to leave the bartender Barry's order, but then she saw Benjamin Marks at the door. She took Barry's drink order over to the bar, and then headed to the entrance to greet Marks.

Years ago, after arriving from Cuba, Estella had to start somewhere so she started dancing at clubs, trying to meet anyone who could help her succeed in life and achieve the American dream. Benjamin had been one of her companions (lovers or course) several times, and he had pointed her into the right directions. She went over to greet him and Benjamin smiled.

"When I heard about this place," Ben told her, "and who owned it, I knew it was going to be something great. It's good to see you Estella, " he finished with.

He kissed her on each cheek.

"How is Emma," Estella asked.

Emma was Benjamin's stay at home wife who turned a blind eye to his cavalier ways since it provided her a pampered life. She didn't care who he slept with as long as _she_ maintained the title; WIFE!

"Back in LA tending to her garden, which is fine with me," he told her. "I'm all thumbs with anything natural."

It was then that another person entered the restaurant. The person had long straight white blond hair, wearing a very fashionable outfit, and oozed sensuality and beauty at the same time.

"Is she your conquest for tonight?" Estella asked with a whisper as she and Benjamin both eyed the newcomer.

"No," Benjamin replied with a tone of humor in his voice, "she is actually a he, and is perhaps one of the world's greatest record album cover artists in the world. His name is," Benjamin paused for effect, "Pandora; don't you love it?"

Estella cocked an eyebrow as Pandora came over to them.

"Good of you to show up," Benjamin said to Pandora.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that kind of traffic from the Airport," Pandora said back to him with irritation in his voice.

"Where did you get that necklace," Estella asked Pandora, "I want one."

Pandora smiled back at Estella.

"A friend of mine made it," Pandora came back with. "I'll get you his Facebook page. Tell him you know me and he'll make something original, just for you..."

And with that, Benjamin Marks and Pandora headed over to their table. Barry had met Pandora and Benjamin on two other occasions back in LA while discussing what the album cover might look like months ago. They ordered their meals and talked about their final ideas for the album cover art.

* * *

><p>Randolph Westmore was in his penthouse apartment sitting on a couch and enjoying a large glass of rum alone; his preferred drink at the end of a long day. He was confident the ordeal with the video footage would be dealt with, and soon whoever it was who saw him kill Lewis Benton would be dead as well.<p>

But at this moment, all of that was pushed aside as he opened a sealed envelope that had been delivered moments ago. He knew what was inside of the envelope because had been sent to him by a private investigator he had hired; covertly.

He had employed Tatiana nine months earlier and had been very satisfied with her work. The corporate offices, which were located several floors below, were her domain and she had done a top-notch job. But even though he liked Tatiana, for the most part, it was still business. And in Randolph's world that meant leverage. He hired the private investigator to pry into the lives of everyone who worked for him, to find dirt on them so, if need be, it could be used.

Apparently new information had become available about Tatiana Lee, and now that information was inside the sealed envelope. Randolph used a letter opener, a slender knife, and slit the seal on the back of the letter and opened it, and removed the letter.

He read the information on the letter very carefully; enthralled by what he was reading, and then set it down on the cushion next to him when he was finished. And then he smiled a fiendish smile.

"I guess I have a new pet name for you Tatiana," Randolph said to himself; "mommy."

Continued…next week


	11. Careless Whisper

**Robert Benson presents**

**Skyscraper #11 "Careless Whisper"**

**featuring**

** Charlotte Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**Pandora created by Anastasia Smith**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

**Navia and Karien Yates created by Angela Moore**

**Rebecca Rainbolt created Mandy Lee Walker **

**Crimson Shoray created by Michelle Christine Benson**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper…inside the Rusty Umbrella<strong>

Charlotte Lyrse opened her eyes…the inside of her head was spinning as though she had been on a merry-go-round revolving at the speed of light…but then the spinning sensation began to slow, and she became more aware of her surroundings.

She was on the floor of the Rusty Umbrella, right next to the old spinet piano she kept near the back end of the restaurant. She sat up and prepared to stand, noticing the empty wine glass next to her; she was hung-over.

"How the hell did I get here," Charlotte wondered outloud as she slowly stood up.

_(Of course we know what happened readers…Charlotte's alternate ego, Veronica, and Barry had ended up on the ground next to the piano, and had spent an hour or so talking about old times (ahem…nothing else happened and then Barry had to leave)._

Charlotte (_who never remembers the things Veronica did when she is awakes_) figured she must have been tired and had fallen asleep on the floor. She headed back over to the bar to put the rest of the shot glasses away. She suddenly had a fragment of a memory; superstar Barry Manilow coming in and sitting at her bar (_Charlotte has never met Barry Manilow but Veronica has_). But then everything else was fuzzy; maybe, she concluded the superstar hadn't even come in to the Rusty Umbrella at all…and it was just a dream.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pandora was making his way down the promenade. Barry Manilow had requested to delay the photo-shoot in his new apartment at Skyscraper until the following night, which was fine with Pandora. Pandora like Manilow's music, but lets face it, Pandora was from another era than Manilow. Pandora's music taste ran along the lines of Modern Baseball and Candy Hearts.<p>

He was about to call an acquaintance of his in New York, to see if they could hang out and visit some of the clubs on the west side, but while dialing the phone he became distracted.

Over by the entrance to the Rusty Umbrella, a little black girl, no more than 8-9 years old Pandora surmised, was sitting on the ground; knees under her chin, with no adult seeming to be with her; Pandora became worried and made his way over to the little girl.

"Hello there," Pandora said as he removed his sunglasses and looked down at the girl.

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Karien said with a somber voice.

"Well," Pandora said, looking about, "where is your mommy. Are you lost? My name is Pandora, by the way."

Karien looked more closely at Pandora. It was obvious to the young girl that Pandora was unique...

"You're different, aren't you," she asked. "People make fun at me school because I'm different," Karien added with embarrassment in her words.

Pandora smiled.

"They make fun of you?" Pandora said with doubt in his voice as he got down on the ground and sat next to her, not caring it would wrinkle the outfit he was wearing, being more concerned about helping the young girl. "You're adorable." Pandora stretched his long slinder legs out, happy he wasn't wearing a skirt.

"I'm different because I'm small," Karien replied looking over at Pandora, "and I'm missing one of my front teeth," she smiled; showing the missing gap on her top row of teeth. "And some of the older kids make fun of me because I'm black."

Pandora looked at the young girl and smiled, remembering his awkward years, and the aspects of his life that made him different. He also realized that there was no one around who remotely looked like a parent to the girl; delivery men and fast walking stuffy banker types were shuffling by, not even bothering to look their way.

"Well," Pandora said as he stood back up and reached his out and down toward the girl, "can we at least go inside," he looked at the name of the bar which was on a marquee above the door, "the Rusty Umbrella and call your mom to come get you. Because," he added, "I'm not going anywhere until I know you're safe."

"Why do you even care," Karien asked, "I don't even know you."

Pandora nodded his head.

"True," he replied, "you didn't before, but like you said; we're different," he added, "and sometimes we different people need to look out for each other."

Karien grabbed Pandora's hand and he lifted her up from the ground and then she was standing next to him.

"My name is Karien," the girl told Pandora.

"Please to meet you," Pandora said as he took Karien by the hand and they headed toward the Rusty Umbrella. But right before they went in, Karien noticed a man walking in the distance. The man didn't notice her, but she saw him, and she knew exactly who he was; he was the man who had killed the other man.

She didn't know, but the man's name was Randolph Westmore. The little girl put on a brave face…not wanting to get Pandora involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Several miles away from Skyscraper, <strong>an old beaten-up beige GMC 1500-Sierra was being ticketed by a meter-maid outside of a row of Thrift stores. The truck had parked right next to a fireplug.

The eye-sore belonged to Drake Maltese who was inside one of the small Thrift stores. He had taken one of the old VCRS, which was on sale for 18 bucks, into one of the fitting rooms; which smelt like a cross between Stridex pimple pads and strawberry jelly.

He plugged the VCR into the wall and went back out into the store and found an old black and white TV and an old cable wire, and then went back into the fitting room. Luckily the store wasn't busy, so there was no line to use the fitting rooms.

He plugged the TV in and then turned it and VCR on and then slid the tape that he had taken from Mike Donovan. Drake had done his own research and had found out that Mr. Donovan worked for billionaire Randolph Westmore; owner of Skyscraper.

"Alright," Drake said to his self as the tape began to play, "let's see what's so damn important about this tape."

He put his hand in his pocket and found something; a half-eaten piece of beef jerky, having no idea how long it had been there. But…he was hungry, so be began to nibble on the stale piece of jerky as the footage began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca's apartment on the 18<strong>**th**** floor of Skyscraper**

Rebecca was distraught after she and Navia had arrived and searched the apartment; but Karien was gone.

"She was here, right here," Rebeca said as she pointed at the now empty space behind the punching bag.

"She probably ran off again," Navia told Rebecca.

Suddenly the wall phone next to the kitchen rang, and Rebecca went over to it and answered it. The person on the other end spoke, and a broad smile grew across Rebecca's face, and then she hung up.

"What was that?" Navia asked excitedly.

Rebecca snatched up her cellphone next to the microwave oven, and then motioned for Navia to follow her toward the door to the apartment.

"Apparently Karien is up in the food district at a place called The Rusty Umbrella." Rebecca responded to Navia. "The owner, I think her name was Charlotte or something or like that, is going to keep Karien there until we get up there."

Navia smiled at Rebecca.

"Thank you for going through all this trouble form my daughter," Navia said. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier," she added with a slight giggle. "I probably looked and sounded like a psychotic bitch; holding the knife and all."

The two laughed.

"Don't worry," Rebecca said with a giggle, "I once worked as a hypnotist's assistant and let me tell you; those were tough bitches."

And with that, Rebecca and Navia left the apartment and headed toward the elevator lobby, their destination; the Rusty Umbrella.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Thrift store miles from Skyscraper<strong>, Drake Maltese stared in shock at what he had just seen…footage of Randolph Westmore killing another man. And then, for a second, he saw something in the corner of the screen…another person, a kid, unseen by Randolph Westmore.

Drake froze the tape and looked closer and played it again and then he realized why the tape was important; Westmore and Donovan were trying to find out who the little girl was, and if they did, the girl's life would be worthless.

"And that's why you took the tape to Jolab's," Drake concluded, continuing to talk to himself. "You can't see her face clearly enough."

But being that Drake was old school, he realized that a video enhancer like the one Jolab had at his store wasn't necessary at all.

An old black and white TV, like the one Drake was watching, was good enough. The TVs from the 70-80s had very good contrast and black/white setting adjusters. And with a few minor spins of the dials, the young girls face was seen as clear as day. But Drake had no idea who the girl was.

"Damn," Drake sighed, knowing if the little girl wasn't dead yet, she would be soon enough.

And with that, Drake took the tape and returned the VCR and TV to their places on the shelves inside of the Thrift store. He bought an old leather-jacket he saw in the clothes section and then exited the Thrift store.

Two street walkers (hookers) offered him a good time. Had it been any other time he might have accepted; but as he looked at the Skyscraper in the distance, he knew he had to try and save the little girl, and turned them down. He saw the ticket on his windshield and crumbled it up and threw it on the ground. He realized from reading news accounds about Skyscraper that in order enter the building you had to know someone who lived there, or, have a job there.

As he started his truck up and then drove toward Skyscraper, he remembered that the woman who had lived in the shitty apartment next to his shitty apartment had told him that she was moving there, moving to Skyscraper. He tried to recall her name, and then he reached into his back pocket and took out a little black book. No, the two had never hooked up before, but he had written her name and cell-number down just in case. He found the page her name was written on, and suddenly remembered it.

"Rebecca Rainbolt," he said outloud, "I sure hope you remember me."

Another name on the same page Rebecca's name was written on caught his eye next; Crimson Shoray...and he smiled. She had been the love of his life and she always would be. But she was far away, pretty much on the other side of the world...

Continued...

Hey all…my wife is selling Avon products! If you want to check them out, then let me know and I'll hook you up!


	12. Lost Royalty

**Robert Benson presents**

**Skyscraper #12 "Lost Royalty"**

**featuring**

**Harmony Travis and Esther/Mandy (her two rats) created by Jan Travis**

**Veronica (Charlotte's alter ego...and make-up artist specialist...created by Susan Barrett**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper…inside The Opal art-gallery…<strong>

The Opal art-gallery was closed so that Barry Manilow could meet with the rest of the "team". All four of them had all gathered in the backroom of Harmony's office, and they all sat around a table.

Barry watched as Felipe poured him a cup of tea, and watched as he poured tea for Harmony Travis and Veronica (Charlotte's alter-ego).

"We all know why we're here," Barry continued to say, "and why we have to do this job for the government." He looked over at Veronica. "Your reason is simple; murder. Your alter-ego Lacey (_yet another one of Charlotte's personalities_) killed a truck driver after conning him out of his life savings. You will pose as a lady friend of mine, and of course, you will need to use your uncanny makeup artist ability to change your appearance so they don't know who you really are. And, yes, if you don't help; Devon will arrest you and lock-up all three of you (Charlotte-Veronica and Lacy) up at an insane asylum."

Veronica nodded her head; she knew there was no other way.

"Charlotte would never make it in prison," Veronica said. "Her whole life revolves around the opening of the Rusty Umbrella. Lacey, on the other hand, would love prison probably."

Felipe cut in.

"Who were those people I saw in your bar when I came to get you for this meeting?" Felipe asked as he sat down.

"Some guy (Pandora), very interesting person I might add, found a lost little girl," Veronica replied, "Charlotte let them stay there until the little girl's mother arrived to pick her up."

Barry looked at his IPad, which he had played the first 6 piano notes moments earlier to awaken Veronica once Felipe had gotten Charlotte to the art-gallery.

Barry shifted his glance over to Harmony Travis.

"Your half-sister, Stormy Niak'ta, has warrants out for her arrest in several countries for archeological theft," Barry explained. "The US government will erase those warrants."

Harmony nodded her head.

"She'll only end up doing it again," Harmony said back to Barry, "but she's my sister; and I have to do what I can to help her."

"Totally understandable," Barry said as she looked over at a cage that was set on the ground near the door. Two rats were inside the cage. "And then we have Esther and Mandy; they bit one of your customers at your gallery in Maine. Animal control is within their rights to put those to rats down," Barry said, "but the government will make that go away too."

Harmony nodded her head; she would do anything to save those two rats.

"Felipe," Barry said to Harmony's assistant, "you are living here in America on an expired visa. The government will grant you citizenship, or send you back to Italy where your two ex-wives will take you for everything you have."

"Whores," Felipe blurted out.

Harmony looked at her good friend Felipe and shook her head. "You were married to both of them at the same time; what did you expect?"

"And then," Barry added, "there's my predicament; swindled out of few million and facing tax evasion charges while my former financial advisor sits on a beach in a country with no extradition with America. The government will forgive that tax bill, if not; I could face jail time like Wesley Snipes did."

Veronica was growing impatient.

"Okay, we get the picture Barry," Veronica said to him. "We all know that the government has us under its thumb; what is this job? Are we stealing artwork or something like that?"

Barry reached down and pulled up his briefcase from the ground and opened it. He took out two photographs and placed one of them on the table; the picture was of a man.

"His name is Nikolai Mianovic," Barry began to explain. "He aims to bring back Russian royalty and this," Barry showed them the other picture, "the Byzantine Diamond, gives him the legitimacy in the eyes of the Russian people to do so."

The others seemed unimpressed.

"Anyway," Barry continued, "he is renting one of the penthouse suites and it is believed that the diamond is somewhere in that apartment."

"So," Felipe said as he looked at Barry, "we're going to steal that diamond?"

Barry shook his head.

"Not exactly," Barry replied. "The CIA stole the diamond three years ago. Scientists at JPL needed the diamond for light refraction studies for one of their experiments. The experiments are over."

"So, let me guess," Harmony said, "the CIA left a fake one with Nikolai three years ago and now," Harmony said with a pause, "we're going to steal the fake one and give him back the real one back without ever knowing it was gone in the first place?"

Barry nodded his head in approval.

"Very good," Barry said to Harmony, "that is exactly what we're going to do. And thanks to the work of Esther and Mandy," he looked over at the rats, who were still wearing the specially made sensors around their neck, "the entire structure of Skyscraper has been mapped."

He took four folders out of his briefcase and handed one to Felipe, Harmony and Veronica, and kept one for himself.

"The CIA has taken all that data, and has created a plan for us to swap out those diamonds," Barry told them. "Open your folders. You will see that we each have a role in the switch, and unless we all do our parts, we're finished."

They each opened up their folder and began to read each of their parts in the upcoming heist. Atop each of their scenario write ups was a CIA success assessment estimate; 42% success-58% failure.

"Great," Veronica said looking at the estimate. "We have a better chance of failing."

Barry nodded his head.

"I know, but unfortunately," Barry said with a somber voice, "we either pull this off or we go to jail anyway."

Barry's statement was cold, but it was true. And jail time was something none of them wanted to do.

_Continued… readers, if you want to see some cool pictures of the sets (like Opal's gallery) or things like the Byzantine Diamond, then join the SKYSCRAPER Insider's FACEBOOK Page..._


	13. The Inner Eye part one

**Robert Benson presents...**

**SKYSCRAPER #13 "The Inner Eye" part one**

**Featuring Charlotte Lyrse-Rebecca Rainbolt-Pandora-Navia and Karien Yates-Drake Maltese and Mike Donovan**

_**Previously…**_

_**Skyscraper…outside of the Rusty Umbrella**_

_The very stylish Pandora, a record album artist who worked for Ravensky Records, was about to leave Skyscraper when he noticed a lost little girl (Karien) sitting all alone outside of the Rusty Umbrella._

_"Hello there," Pandora said as he removed his sunglasses and looked down at the girl._

_"You're different, aren't you," Karien asked Pandora; looking up at him. "People make fun at me school because I'm missing my front tooth," she added with a forced smile, "and some of them because I'm black." Karien added with sadness in her words._

_Pandora smiled._

_"I can't believe that, you're adorable," Pandora told the young as he sat down next to her, worried as to where her parents were. He wouldn't leave until he knew she was safe, so he decided to take her inside of the Rusty Umbrella so she could call her mom to come get her._

_**Several miles away from Skyscraper, **at a thrift store that sold old TVs and VCRS, Drake Maltese watched the video tape he had stolen from Mike Donovan, Randolph Westmore's chief of security, from a nearby electronics store._

_Drake Maltese shook his head at what the recorded video was; Randolph Westmore killing another man, and it being witnessed by a young black girl (Karien) that Randolph and Mike Donovan, his assistant, would stop at nothing to keep silent; permanently. Drake left the thrift store and headed for Skyscraper to save the little girl; if it wasn't too late! He took out his little black book from his pocket and realized the woman who lived in the apartment next to his, Rebecca Rainbolt, had recently moved to Skyscraper…so off he went in his old beaten up green GMC 1500 Sierra pickup truck._

* * *

><p><strong>SKYSCRAPER PARKING GARAGE<strong>

Drake Maltese had just parked his car in one of the visitors' parking spaces on the 9th level of one of the Skyscraper's several dozen parking garages. The moment he closed the screeching front door of his old beaten up green GMC 1500 Sierra, a parking attendant/security guard, a medium sized elderly oriental man, came over to him with a stern look on his face.

"Sir," the attendant said looking at the car, "you can't park here unless you are either here on business, or, visiting a resident of Skyscraper."

Drake was about to go off on the man about them both being Americans and being free to do whatever they wanted, but decided against it.

"Well, as it so happens to be," Drake said to the man, with the name of Cliff on his shirt, "I am here to visit a friend."

Cliff took out an IPad.

"Your name please," Cliff said. "I will have to check the records."

At that moment, Drake took out his old flip phone and called Rebecca's number; and luckily, for him, she answered.

"Ummm, Rebecca," Drake said, "it's me; Drake Maltese. I'm here to visit you; it's important."

Cliff looked at Drake with a perturbed look on his face.

"Yeah," Drake continued, excited and glad she remembered him, replying to whatever Rebecca was saying on the other end, "that's me, that's right. Last week I helped you lure your cockatoo, Leo was his name I think, off the ledge of your window when he and that female pigeon were trying to fu…." he caught himself to rephrase, "fly together."

He handed the phone to Cliff, who then accessed some information on the pad.

"In the future," Cliff told Rebecca, "it would be helpful if you notify security when you have guest visiting; thank you very much Miss Rainbolt."

And with that, Cliff handed the cellphone back to Drake and then gave him a pass.

"Very well Mr. Maltese," Cliff said with a forced pleasant sounding voice. "You can enter Skyscraper. This pass is only good for 24 hours. If your stay isn't lengthened by Miss Rainbolt, and you stay past the 24 hour mark, your vehicle," Cliff looked at the crappy looking pickup and shook his head, "will be towed away at your expense."

"Thanks," Drake added as he watched Cliff head back toward his little square booth.

* * *

><p>It took nearly forty minutes of walking and using the elevator for Drake to arrive at <strong>the Rusty Umbrella<strong>, which was located near the top of the massive Skyscraper complex, which looked in Drake's opinion, more like two Skyscrapers flipping the bird.

He entered the Rusty Umbrella, which wasn't yet opened for business, or so the sign implied on the outside, and saw Rebecca sitting at the bar next to a woman with long straight hair (Pandora of course) talking to yet another woman who was tending the bar.

"Rebecca," Drake said as he walked over to them, "I'm glad you remembered who I was or there was no way I was getting in here."

Rebecca smiled back at him, so did Charlotte.

"I'm sorry, sir," Charlotte said to Drake, "but we're not opened for business yet."

"Not to you at least," Pandora added, not impressed with Drake's droll choice of fashion.

Drake nodded his head at Charlotte, aimed a squint of his eyes at Pandora, but then he looked back at Rebecca.

"That's not why I'm here," Drake replied. He was about to continue when Rebecca cut him off.

"Hey, Drake," she told him, "If this about that $45 you owe me, don't worry about it."

Drake had actually forgotten about the $45 which he had borrowed from Rebecca, so he could place a "sure bet" on a horserace. The horse ended up having a heart attack during the race and had died right there on the track.

"Ummm, yeah that's right," Drake said as he took out his beat up wallet and looked inside and only saw the previous night's winning Lotto numbers printed out little piece of paper. "I'm not here about that either," he said with a sheepish grin.

And then, at that moment, he saw a smiling black woman chasing a smiling little girl out from the area of the restaurant where the restrooms were; and then he froze where he stood, a worried look coming over his face.

"What's wrong," Rebecca said, as both she and Pandora turned to look in the direction where Navia and Karien had come out of the restrooms, and then Rebecca looked right back at Drake, Pandora too.

Drake looked directly at Rebecca and put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"I know what I'm about to say is going to sound," Drake said as he searched his brain for the right word as he spoke softly, "stupid; but that little girl is in grave danger…and that is why I'm here…"

Rebecca arched an eyebrow, and then became concerned…

* * *

><p><strong>In another part of Skyscraper<strong>, security Chief Mike Donovan sat in his office adjusting his tie, when suddenly one of his men entered.

"Mr. Donovan," the underling wearing a Skyscraper security uniform said, "I think you should see this," the man was holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Mike asked as he reached out his hand.

"You told us to notify you if any vehicle with this license plate entered our parking structures," he handed Mike the paper.

Mike looked at the license plate number and then reached into his desk for the file containing information on Drake Maltese that he had paid a private investigator handsomely to dig up.

The data Mike had on Drake was extensive, and among other things, included a driver license-Cellphone number and more importantly; expired information about Drake's last known vehicle; a green pickup. The paper included the parking spot in the garage where Drake had left his truck. Mike ramped up the computer on his desk, and accessed the security camera located near to where Drake's truck should be.

Mike Donovan smiled as the image of a beaten up 1500 Chevy truck popped up on the screen. He looked over at the security guard and had one…simple…question.

"I want to know one thing," Mike said to the guard, "who is Mr. Maltese visiting?"

**Continued…**


	14. The Inner Eye Part Two

**Robert Benson presents...**

* * *

><p><strong>SKYSCRAPER #14 "The Inner Eye" part two<strong>

**Featuring**

**Charlotte Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**Pandora created by Smith Anastasia**

**Rebecca Rainbolt created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**Navia and Karien Yates created by Angela Moore**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter…<strong>_

_Drake Maltese made his way to Skyscraper, trying to find the young girl in the video who had witnessed Randolph Westmore, one of the most powerful men in the world, murdering the man who had been the lead architect and engineer of Skyscraper. Drake knew the girl would be good as dead of Randolph's chief of security, Mike Donovan, found her first._

_But due to Drakes earlier encounter with Mike Donovan (when Drake stole the VCR tape), Drake was a man with a target on his back._

_Drake arrived at Skyscraper and used his friendship with Rebecca Rainbolt to gain entry and made his way to the Rusty Umbrella where he saw the young girl he was looking for and then he had worrisome words for Rebecca, and Pandora who had found the lost girl in the first place._

"_I know what I'm about to say is going to sound stupid," Drake said, "but that little girl is in grave danger…and that is why I'm here…"_

_Rebecca arched an eyebrow, and then became concerned…_

* * *

><p><em>A few floors below in his office, Mike Donovan, who knew that Drake had the video evidence of the girl witnessing the murder, became aware of the fact that Drake was inside of Skyscraper, and so Mike had one simple question for one of his underlings-henchmen; <em>

"_I want to know one thing," Mike said to them, "who is Mr. Maltese visiting?"_

**_our story continues_**

**_Inside the Rusty Umbrella_**

Rebecca heard Drakes words, as did Pandora and Charlotte, and so they both went over and stood beside Rebecca; not liking Drake at all.

"How can you say something like that?" Pandora said with accusation in his voice.

"Yeah," Charlotte said to Drake, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave; asshole."

Drake's mind was reeling with ideas, and then he realized there was a much bigger picture, and there was only one way out.

"Is that the little girl's mother," Drake asked Rebecca, ignoring Pandora and Charlotte, as he looked over at the mother and daughter who were playing an innocent game of tag on the other side of the dining room.

"I'm not kidding mister," Charlotte cut in with, "I'm not sure what you're up to, but I want you to leave; now."

Drake looked directly at Charlotte, with seriousness on his face.

"If I leave now," Drake said with a slight tone of urgency, "that girl is good as dead."

Rebecca looked at both Charlotte and Pandora.

"I know this guy," Rebecca said, motioning to Drake, "I think we should hear him out."

After a tense moment, both Charlotte and Pandora slowly nodded their heads.

"Can one of you," Drake said to Charlotte and Pandora, "go preoccupy the girl so I can speak to her mother?"

"I will," Pandora said, having already befriended Karien earlier.

Pandora went over and whispered to Navia, who then went over to the bar where Rebecca, Charlotte and Drake were still standing. Pandora remained with Karien.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile; on the other side of the world on the Australian island state of Tasmania<strong>…(an unrelated matter) on the outskirts of the city of Hobart.

A young blond girl named Sakura , four years of age and wearing a flowing blue dress, was sleeping in a car-seat on the backseat of an SUV as it made its way down a road. It was evening.

In the front seat were a man and a woman in a tux and evening gown, in their early 60s, who the little girl believed to be her grandparents. Their names were Alexander and Krystal Valentine (_who are also the parents of Pandora Valentine_).

Krystal looked back at Sakura, who was sleeping like an angel, and then she looked over at her husband, Alexander. He looked back at her and then looked away just as quickly; already knowing what his wife was going to say. He cut her off at the preverbial pass!

"Don't even think about it, Krystal," Alexander said with a tone of warning in his voice, as he drove the SUV down the dark road, keeping an eye on another SUV driving behind them, "We go through this once a month it seems and you know as well as I do that this arrangement was only temporary until such time as Tatiana (_yes reader, Tatiana Lee is the young girl's mother…more on this later_) thought it was safe to raise Sakura no her own."

Krystal shook her head in disagreement and looked way from Alexander in anger; wanting to raise little Sakura instead of putting her young life in danger in the care of the girl's mother, Tatiana.

Pandora, their son, had once worked for Tatiana and through him they came to think of Tatiana as a daughter; albeit a troubled one at that. So when Tatiana gave birth to Sakura and asked them to raise Sakura, afraid the child's father would one day come looking for Sakura and take her away, Alexander and Krystal agreed. And Tasmania was about as far as one could get from America.

Krystal turned back to face Alexander to try once again to persuade him when suddenly the SUV trailing them sped up, and purposely clipped the back right end of the SUV with Alexander, Krystal and Sakura in it.

Alexander had once raced dirt-buggies in the Australian Outback in his youth, decades ago, and knew how to handle a vehicle out of control. He was able to stop the SUV stable long enough to avoid an oncoming car, and the skidded the SUV off the road, where it then flipped over one time on its roof.

Alexander looked over at his wife, who was out cold, believing her to be fine, and then he looked back at Sakura was still sound asleep; he smiled at that. The girl, like her mother Tatiana, was strong.

It was then that Alexander head's began to ache, having hit it on the side of the door during the turmoil. He knew he was about lose consciousness, but just before he did, he saw two men climbing down the embankment, thankful they were there to help; but he was wrong, they weren't there to help at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Skyscraper and inside the Rusty Umbrella<strong>.

Navia came over to Drake with a concerned look on her face.

"Pandora said you were worried about my daughter," Navia said with suspicion in her voice.

Navia, as well as Charlotte and Rebecca, looked at Drake Maltese for answers.

"Your daughter witnessed a murder," Drake said directly to Navia.

"She's been going on about that," Navia said to Drake. "Don't pay no attention to her."

"She's right," Rebecca said to Drake, "when I first found her in my apartment she said something like that. I thought it was her imagination," Rebecca added.

"My daughter does have a one crazy-ass imagination," Navia told Drake.

Drake smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Drake came back with, "so did I at that age. But I'm afraid to say," Drake said in a soft tone as he looked over at Pandora and Karien playing, "she isn't imagining this."

Charlotte's face had a look of doubt on it.

"You don't even know Karien," Charlotte said to Drake, "so how do you even know about this supposed murder?"

Drake produced the VCR cartridge from his pocket.

"The footage on this tape was recorded from a security camera," Drake explained, "It shows a man killing another man. It also shows a little girl, Karien," Drake continued, "witnessing the entire ordeal. I managed to come into possession of this copy quite by mistake, and I saw the footage about an hour ago. I believe your daughter's life will be worthless once the people behind this get another copy and see her in it as well."

Rebecca shook her head.

"Why not take this to the cops," Rebecca asked.

Drake knew right there and then that he couldn't reveal the killer to the women. There was only one way out of the mess, for all of them, including Karien.

"Trust me when I say," Drake said, "the only way out of this mess is for me not to reveal who the killer is to you. The cops in this city can easily be bought, so Karien's safety, and anyone else who knows the truth, would always be in doubt."

"What about you," Charlotte said with suspicion. "You know who did it; so why won't they kill you."

Drake nodded his head.

"Actually, I can't guarantee my own safety," he told them with a somber voice, "but I believe I can barter for the young girl's life if…"

Suddenly Drake's old flip phone rang and he looked at the displayed number; 555-6580; Skyscraper Security Department.

"Damn," Drake said with worry in his voice, "I think they know I'm here."

Drake flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Drake asked.

The moment the man on the other end spoke, Drake knew who it was instantly; Mike Donovan.

_"Hello Mr. Maltese," Donovan said on the other end of the phone. "I think we have business to conclude…"_

And with that, Drake looked over at Karien with a grave look of worry on his face.

Continued…


	15. The Mirror Family

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #15 the Mirror Family<strong>

**Written by Robert Benson**

_**Prison flashback sequence written by Vicki Smith**_

* * *

><p><strong>Featuring;<strong>

**Harmony Travis-Stormy Niak'ta created by Jan Travis**

**Tatiana Lee-Pandora- created by Vicki Smith**

**Devon Weer created by Terry Webber**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper…inside The Opal art gallery…<strong>

The official opening of the art gallery, as with all the other businesses inside Skyscraper, wouldn't be until the following evening after a giant gala hosted by Randolph Westmore, the majority stock holder of Skyscraper Enterprises.

But with prior approval from Mr. Westmore, Harmony Travis had just finalized her first art sell. A visiting politician from Japan who wouldn't be present for the gala opening had been allowed to purchase a one of a kind Yukiko Miyamoto original for $758,000 dollars. Harmony smiled at the politician as he exited the gallery, proud of her first sell.

"Great job," Felipe, her assistant for the past ten years as he kissed her on both cheeks, pride in his voice as well. "I think The Opal will bring in many upscale clients such as Mr. Tasaki," Felipe concluded with a broad $$$mile.

Harmony shook her head.

"I see the look of money signs in your eyes," Harmony said with her knowing smile, "but there is more to art than just making a profit."

Felipe shook his head in disagreement.

"Name one," Felipe came back with.

But it wasn't Harmony who answered Felipe's challenge; it was from another woman's voice; she had just entered The Opal.

"The enrichment of humanity," the woman said.

Felipe and Harmony both turned to face the door and instantly recognized the woman standing in the entrance to The Opal; it was Stormy Niak'ta, Harmony's half-sister. And if the expression on Harmony's face gave away anything it was just one thing; she wasn't happy to see her globetrotting sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>Several miles from Skyscraper at an exclusive Italian restaurant called Bella's.<strong> Barry Manilow sat with his IRS/CIA handler, Devon Weer, at one of the tables in the hushed toned lights of the eatery.

"I take it you've all read the scenario, as designed by a crack CIA team manager," Devon said to Barry as he sipped from a glass of wine.

Barry nodded his head.

"We read it," Barry replied. "But all of it hinges on Sir Nikolai Mianovic being out of his apartment," Barry replied as he took in a spoon of the very tasty home-made minestrone soup. "Only you can assure that."

Devon shot Barry a look of irritation.

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Manilow," Devon said, sure of himself. "As you would say," Devon added with a smirk, "I know my part; I know my lines. Oh and by the way," Devon added, as he took a bite from his scrumptious garlic bread, "my contacts have informed me that Stormy Niak'ta has arrived at the Skyscraper. I could have had her arrested the moment she came through customs at JFK, but I didn't. You remind Ms. Travis of that fact when you see her next."

Barry nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>SKYSCRAPER<strong>

_Tatiana Lee was relaxing in her apartment, alone for once. She wasn't known for spending her nights alone, always trolling the intern pool for hot new studs eager for career advice. But the big gala opening was the following evening, and with Skyscraper opening for real business at last, she would need a restful sleep…if only for one night._

_She was in her nightgown thumbing through her IPad pictures when her phone beeped, announcing that she had a new email. She looked at the screen and smiled. A picture popped up on the screen with a short note; "Brand new kitten. Adorable isn't it? See you soon. Panda…"_

_Tatiana's eyes glazed over with tears, and she looked back out the window, her mind wandering back in time …_

_**Begin Flashback – 4 years ago…**_

_Tatiana sat on the cot in the sparsely decorated prison cell. She looked around the cell and her eyes stopped on a picture on the wall; Benjamin Marks. Her partner at her beloved record company, Ravenskye Records. That is, until she was convicted of insider trading and sentenced to 2 years in prison. He was guilty, too, but to save his skin, he threw her under the bus and testified against her._

_"Curse you, Benji." She thought to herself. That was 7 months ago. "Now look at me.", she muttered softly. Her hand reflectively went to her burgeoning stomach. Yes, Tatiana and Benjamin were more than business partners; they were lovers. And her extended belly was testament to that. Tatiana heard a key in the cell door,_

_"Tatiana, you have a visitor." the female prison guard said quietly._

_"Thanks, Debbie," Tatiana replied, as she got up and headed to the visitors area._

_Being a rich and famous woman succeeding in a man's world, Tatiana was treated as a celebrity by the guards and her prison mates; and she loved it. In the visitor's area, a long table ran across the room with a Plexiglas partition separating the two sides, wooden walls creating tiny cubicles. Phones were hanging on each side of the Plexiglas with chairs in each cubicle. Sitting at cubicle 2 was a young man in his late teens, with long platinum blonde hair, Elizabeth Taylor violet eyes and an androgynous lean body. Tatiana smiled and sat down, picking up the phone, "Hello, Pandora. So nice to see a friendly face in this hell hole." Pandora Valentine smiled back sweetly._

_He had been working for Ravenskye since he was 18, an artist hired to create album covers. Coming from a mega-rich- super strict family, Pandora adored and trusted his boss, Tatiana, and she held his most precious secret._

_"Tatiana, wow you're huge," He said._

_"What a lovely thing to say to me, sweet dear." she replied sarcastically._

_He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry.", he mumbled back._

_"Pfft.", she replied, waving her hand, "Forget it, I am huge." she laughed, "Is everything okay with your parents? Is it all set up?" Tatiana inquired after getting past the formalities._

_"Yes," Pandora replied, "they were happy to help." Tatiana sighed with relief._

_Two weeks later, Tatiana was in the infirmary and in full-blown labor. After 18 hours, the doctor announced,_

_"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!" Tatiana smiled through her tears, as she cuddled her new daughter. She cried harder inside, knowing her next move._

_Three days later, Pandora was allowed into the infirmary with his parents to see Tatiana and the newborn baby._

_After all the cooing, oohing and aaahing, Tatiana handed her sweet dark-haired bundle to Pandora's mother, a tall, lithe woman named Krystal Valentine._

_Tatiana cried, "Please take care of her. And, above all else, Benjamin Marks must never know about her. He'll come for her for sure." her voice sounded panicky._

_"Do not worry, my dear," Krystal said with a motherly tone to Tatiana, holding the baby gently, "she's safe with us until you are ready for her."_

_Pandora's father, Alexander Valentine, spoke up, "What is the wee one's name?" his thick Australian accent coming through._

_"Sakura Aeryn Lee," Tatiana said with pride._

_**End of Flashback-the present**_

Tatiana's tears were ebbing as reality set in. There would come a time, soon she kept promising herself, when Sakura would no longer have to be hidden on the other side of the world. Tatiana was about to head to bed when suddenly her cellphone made a sound, but this time it wasn't an email chirp; this time it was a real call. And what made it more ironic was who the incoming phone-number belonged to; Krystal Valentine, the woman who Tatiana had put Sakura in care of four years ago.

"Krystal," Tatiana said with a smile, hoping at the chance to hear the voice of her daughter Sakura.

But instead, Tatiana heard the most terrible news ever; Sakura had been in a car accident!

Continued…


	16. Memory no More

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #16 Memory no More"<strong>

**Featuring**

**Charlotte Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**Rebecca Rainbolt created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**Pandora created by Vicki Smith**

**Navia and Karien Yates created by Angela Moore**

**Estella Pena created by Josefina Fernandez**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

* * *

><p><strong>previously...<strong>

**Skyscraper… inside the Rusty Umbrella**.

_Drake produced the VCR cartridge from his pocket, and explained to Rebecca Rainbolt, Navia Yates and Charlotte Lyrse the danger that Navia's daughter Karien faced._

_"The footage on this tape was recorded from a security camera," Drake explained, "It shows a man killing another man. It also shows a little girl, Karien," Drake continued, "We can't take this to the cops because in this city they can easily be bought and anyone who knows the truth of what's on this tape will be killed"_

_Suddenly Drake's old flip phone rang and he looked at the displayed number; 555-6580; __Skyscraper Security Department__._

_"Damn," Drake said with worry in his voice, "I think they know I'm here."_

_Drake flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear._

_"Hello?" Drake asked._

"Mr. Maltese," Mike Donovan's voice said on the other end, "I think you have something of mine; and I want it back."

_Then the phone call ended._

_And with that, Drake looked over at Karien with a grave look of worry on his face._

_Continued…_

He looked back to Navia.

"I believe I can save your daughter," he told Navia. "But I need you to trust me."

Charlotte, however, didn't like what she was hearing.

"Hey, why not show us what's on the tape?" Charlotte asked, still unsure of the danger.

But it was Rebecca who answered.

"We can't see it," Rebecca told Charlotte, realizing the reason. "Right now the only ones who are aware of what is on that tape are Karien, Drake, and whoever would kill to keep it a secret."

Charlotte nodded her head, understanding now.

"And the more people who know," Charlotte said, "the harder to contain."

"Precisely," Drake said as he looked over at Pandora and Karien who were still talking together at one of the tables near the spinet piano. Then he looked over at Rebecca.

"You once told me you were a hypnotist," Drake suddenly said, "a pretty good one you thought."

Navia and Charlotte looked over at Rebecca.

"Well," Rebecca said sheepishly, "I was part of a two person act and we performed at various comedy clubs and colleges for a couple years; real fun though."

Charlotte shook her head in doubt.

"That stuff, hypnotism and astral projection, is all horse-shit."

Rebecca nodded her head.

"I once thought so too," Rebecca came back with, "but some of the things the guy I worked with showed me made me more open to it." And then Rebecca looked at Drake. "Why do you ask?"

Drake tapped his fingers on the bar, thinking things through when Navia finished his thoughts for him.

"You want Rebecca to hypnotize my daughter; make her forget what she saw, don't you?" Navia asked.

Drake nodded his head.

"I think I can sell that to these scumbags," Drake finally said. "I believe it's the only way to save her…and maybe all of us. This tape," he picked it up from the bar, "is still valuable leverage."

Navia thought about it for a moment and then she nodded her head in agreement. Drake looked over at Rebecca.

"You can do this, right?" Drake asked.

Rebecca thought for a moment.

"I'm not an expert," Rebecca came back with, "but maybe, since she is so young, I can try." she added.

And with that it was decided to suggest hypnotizing Karien to the other side. As Navia went over to talk with her daughter, Pandora came over to where Drake, Rebecca and Charlotte were conversing at the bar. Drake told Pandora the plan.

"Do you think it will work?" Pandora asked, not entirely sold on the idea.

"It's all we have," Drake replied. "And trust me when I say that the people we are dealing with are powerful. But I believe they will agree to this."

"By the way," Pandora said to Rebecca, "Karien told me that she saw your boyfriend in your apartment bringing you a flower to your kitchen, which was why she…"

Pandora was about to say something else when his cellphone buzzed. He took it out of his small purse and looked at the screen; it was a message from Tatiana and it read.

_-Your mom, dad and Sakura in a traffic accident; come to my office please!—_

"Excuse me," Pandora said to the others, "but I have to go; now!" He looked over at Karien with her mom, and then he looked back at Rebecca and Drake. "Whatever you end up doing; just save that little girl," Pandora said. "She's special," he added, "and different too."

Drake nodded his head and then Pandora headed out of the Rusty Bucket. Drake looked back at Rebecca.

"My boyfriend," Rebecca said with a soft voice, "who is Karien talking about?"

Drake was about to help her figure it out, but realized there were more pressing issues.

"I actually saw your act a couple years back," Drake told Rebecca. "Your hair was somewhat longer back in those days though."

"Did you like the show?" Rebecca asked.

"I bet you made someone flap their wings like a chicken," Charlotte added with a giggle.

"You did something that night that I think could help us here," Drake continued to say.

Rebecca arched her eyebrow and wondered what it was she had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Across the promenade<strong> and inside the Cuban themed restaurant; El'anhelo…

The restaurant décor was nearly completed as several of the contract workers were hustling to complete their various tasks. The grand opening of Skyscraper would be the following night, and El'anhelo owner Estella Pena was keeping a watchful eye on everything.

She entered her office to take a quick break and logged onto her computer. And then she did what she always did and clicked on the finance records of the soon to be opened restaurant. She stared at the number in red; $2,568,000.

She was in debt to her creditors for over 2.5 million dollars and could only hope the profits would soon start coming in.

She stood from her desk and went back out into the restaurant as several more workers carrying various food items streamed in under the watchful eye the man Estella hired to manage the inventory and staff; Demarco Dillon. Estella and Demarco had been on and off lovers for the past two years, but they were always the closest of friends even when they were seeing others. She walked over to him.

"What's in the boxes," Estella asked as more works passed by.

Demarco gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"It's the round roast for the chef's specialty; Boliche. He threatened to quit if we didn't get the beef from a certain company, so sure he is of the quality."

Estella forced a smile from her lips.

"Sounds expensive," she said back to Demarco. "Good thing money grows on trees," sarcasm oozed from her words.

Demarco took his hand into hers.

"This will work," Demarco assured her. "Your papa would be proud of how far you have come."

Estella hugged Demarco, thankful for his nice words.

And as they watched more laborers bring in more boxes of items for the kitchen, they were unaware that three of the boxes were crammed full of plastic pouches, each containing a tightly packed powdery substance known as cocaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Randolph Westmore's penthouse suite…<strong>

The balcony of Westmore's suite had an incredible view of Manhattan and beyond. And on a clear day the view could be as far as 200-300 miles away.

Randolph and Mike Donovan were taking in the view as Mike gave Randolph an update. When Mike was done, Randolph looked at him.

"Can this hypnotist really make the girl forget?" Randolph asked.

"I've looked into Miss Rainbolt's records," Mike replied. "She toured the country and the show got great reviews. True, she was not the hypnotist, just the assistance, but apparently she learned a lot. We should consider their offer," Mike added.

Randolph shook his head because he didn't like the situation, but they had no choice since Drake Maltese had the video which gave him great leverage.

"Alright," Randolph said, "but I want to be there and this with my own eyes."

Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that wise?" Mike asked, not wanting his boss, Randolph, exposed like that.

"The little girl and Mr. Maltese have already seen the tape," Randolph explained. "So when they see me, it won't make a difference. But I want to be there so I can look into that little girls eyes and determine if she can recognize me when this is all over. If she does still remember that night," Randolph said with a cold calculative tone in his voice, "she will not leave my presence alive."

Mike Donovan could only nod his head in agreement…

* * *

><p>Next time; Randolph Westmore meets the little girl who witnessed his murdering of Travis Benton.<p>

_**By the way, at the Skyscraper Insiders FACEBOOK page (where you get exclusive to the story)…my wife is selling AVON products…and half of all proceeds will go to the Manilow Music Project (I will sweeten the pot with $50). If you want to pitch in then please send me a PM on FACEBOOK to join the Skyscraper Insider's FACEBOOK page.**_


	17. The Gathering Storm

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #17 "The Gathering Storm"<strong>

**Written by Robert Benson**

**Featuring;**

**Harmony Travis-Stormy Niak'ta created by Jan Travis**

**Devon Weer created by Terry Webb**

**Nikolai Mianovic created by Bill Hunt**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_**The Opal art-gallery, situated inside the Skyscraper's exclusive business district…**_

_Harmony Travis had just sold a Yukiko Miyamoto original painting to a Japanese politician when an unexpected visitor showed up; it was Stormy Niak'ta, Harmony's half-sister. And if the expression on Harmony's face gave away anything it was just one thing; she wasn't happy to see her globetrotting sibling._

_Our story continues…_

Felipe could feel the tension between Harmony and Stormy the moment Stormy entered the Opal, and so he used that moment to excuse himself to another part of the gallery to do some display rearranging.

Stormy closed the door to The Opal and made her way past a few of the paintings that were on display stands, nodding her head in approval of the décor and displays as Harmony stood behind the podium where she normally greeted customers.

"Not bad," Stormy said, as she stopped and looked at a painting depicting some sort of fantasy world created by Anastasia Smith; a popular young artist. "But I would put it over there, next to that window so it could attract a younger audience."

Harmony stepped away from the podium and went over to where Stormy was standing.

"How did you get past customs," Harmony asked.

Stormy faked a smile and looked at Harmony.

"We both know how," Stormy replied, with a condescending voice. "Some kind of deal you made with the government to let me back into America. I told you last time we were together that I don't need your help."

Harmony smiled.

"Those warrants didn't pop out of thin air, Stormy," Harmony said with a tone of accusation to her voice, "you raided archeological sites in various countries and then sold what you found for profit. You have ruined dad's name and…"

Stormy cut her sister off.

"Dad did the same thing," Stormy fired back with.

"No he didn't," Harmony shot back with, "oh yes, he stole many Native-American pieces, but he took them from corrupt collectors and gave them back to the tribes they came from, or, to the museums they were stolen from. You _sell_ them back; that's a big difference."

Stormy shook her head.

"And for all of dad's efforts," Stormy said in her defense, "and his wish to maintain his Navajo pride, he wound up drunk and then dead in that piece of shit Volkswagen van; and a penniless fool." Stormy chuckled. "Yes, I make profit, but at least I am still selling what I get back to our people, while you," she pointed at a Picasso original which was in a sealed glass display hanging on the wall, "sell the white man's art."

Harmony and Stormy shared the same father, a 100% Navajo descendent, but had different mothers. They had only become aware of each other's existence 10 years earlier when they met at their father's tribal burial ceremony.

"You know that isn't fair," Harmony said with a somber voice. "We have a very extensive Native-American collection in the next room," Harmony told her sister.

"It isn't the same," Stormy said. "Why not donate those items to the various tribes they belong to?"

There was no answer coming.

"Well," Harmony said, after a long silence, "I guess we just see things differently. So," she said, trying to change the subject, "why did you come to America? You must have already known they weren't going to arrest you at customs; so you must be here for a reason."

Stormy nodded her head.

"A man named Devon Weer," Stormy explained. "He informed me that you had made a deal with the US government to expunge my criminal record in exchange with your helping him and the CIA."

Harmony nodded her head.

"It's true," Harmony said softly.

Stormy came over to where Harmony was standing.

"We both know that I'm a criminal," Stormy told Harmony. "And even though we don't really see eye to eye on anything, the last thing I want is for you to get yourself entangled with my mess. You've done well for yourself Harmony, and honestly, I don't want to see you ruin that because of me."

Harmony smiled at her sister, even though they didn't really get along with each other, they were still sisters, if only half-sisters, and they still cared for each other.

"I want to do this," Harmony said to her sister. "If I can get your criminal record erased from all those countries, then I will hire you to be my legal art surveyor. You can still be a jetsetter, just a legal one. Felipe is getting to old to do that anymore, and let's face it," Harmony said, "your beauty will no doubt fetch 10-20% higher bids from those old geezers than Felipe's pug nose can."

Stormy thought about it for a moment.

"I'll think about it," Stormy said. "But this Devon Weer person has sent for me, thinking that I might be able to help you with whatever it is you're doing for him"

Harmony shook her head in disagreement.

"No," Harmony countered, "what we're doing could get us into a lot of trouble."

"And," Stormy cut in with, "could end up with you getting a warrant for your arrest huh? Welcome to my world.'

The two smiled, for it seemed as if they might soon have more in common than DNA.

**Several miles away from Skyscraper; at the exclusive Quin resort hotel…**

Nikolai Mianovic was on the balcony of his suite and stared at the Skyscraper in the distance. To assure privacy when he needed it, Nikolai had suites at both places; the Quin and Skyscraper. He was sipping Russian Caravan tea (introduced to Russia by Chinese dealers in the 1500s) when his butler Ziah, a tall Sikh warrior wearing a turban, escorted a guest onto the balcony.

"Sir," Ziah spoke with a deep voice, "your guest has arrived."

Nikolai turned from the great view of New York to face his guest; Devon Weer.

"I trust everything is working according to plan?" Nikolai asked with all due seriousness.

"It is your excellency," Devon replied with.

A broad smiled spread across Nikolai's lip.

Continued…

_**By the way, at the Skyscraper Insiders FACEBOOK page (where you get exclusive to the story)…my wife is selling AVON products…and half of all proceeds will go to the Manilow Music Project (I will sweeten the pot with $50). If you want to pitch in then please send me a PM on FACEBOOK to join the Skyscraper Insider's FACEBOOK page.**_


	18. Mind Needle

**Robert Benson presents**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #18 "Mind Needle"<strong>

**Featuring**

**Karien Yates created by Angela Moore**

**Rebecca Rainbolt created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

* * *

><p><strong>previously...<strong>

_**Skyscraper… inside the Rusty Umbrella**_

_Drake produced the VCR cartridge from his pocket, and explained to Rebecca Rainbolt, Navia Yates and Charlotte Lyrse the danger that Navia's daughter Karien faced because she had witnessed a murder captured on the tape._

_Drake also suggested that Rebecca use her hypnosis abilities to make little Karien forget what she saw, and that maybe those who were out to kill her (who Drake knew to be Mike Donovan and Randolph Westmore; owner of Skyscraper) would let her live. _

"I actually saw your hypnosis act a couple years back," Drake told Rebecca. "You did something that night that I think could help us here," Drake continued to say.

Rebecca arched her eyebrow and wondered what it was she had done that interested Drake so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Randolph Westmore's penthouse suite…<strong>_

_Randolph and Mike Donovan were taking in the view as Mike gave Randolph an update. When Mike was done, Randolph looked at him._

_"Can this hypnotist really make the girl forget?" Randolph asked._

"_I think so," Mike replied. _

_"Alright," Randolph said, "But I want to be there so I can look into that little girls eyes and determine if she can recognize me when this is all over_

_Mike Donovan could only nod his head in agreement. Because if Rebecca Rainbolt failed; it would be bad for all of them._

_Our story continues…_

Twenty minutes later, after a quick detour to Rebecca's apartment, Drake, Rebecca and a very nervous Karien were inside an elevator that took them to the upper levels of Skyscraper which were restricted to special access only.

Karien stood next to Drake and looked up at him.

"What is going to happen to me?" Karien asked with a nervous tone to her voice. "Is the bad man going to be there?"

While telling the truth was not one of Drake's best attributes, he genuinely did not like to lie to children; but in this case he had no choice.

"No honey," Drake said as he got down on one knee so as to be just about eye to eye level with the girl. "The man you saw is not a bad, he was," Drake thought for a moment, "playing an adult game. And unfortunately you saw it and, well, the kind of game he was playing could get him into trouble."

But Karien wasn't buying it.

"Then why not tell my mom who this man is? Why are we being so secret," Karien asked.

Drake looked up at Rebecca who shook her head, not knowing what to say either. The girl, Karien, was smarter than her age of ten denoted.

"Alright," Drake said, as he reconsidered his tact, "the man you saw," Drake began to say, as he reconsidered but then charged ahead, "Is bad; very bad. Rebecca is going to help you forget what you saw, and I'm hoping," Drake said as he reached out his finger and caressed Karien's cheek, "this son-of-a-bitch will leave you and your mom alone after Rebecca is done."

Karien began to tremble and Drake pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Karien," Drake said into her ear as Rebecca knelt down as well and caressed the back of the girl's head, "I'm going to be there and I won't him do anything to you; I promise."

Karien stepped back and seemed a little more relaxed and at that moment the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Drake and others stepped out and found a guard sitting at desk outside the entrance into Randolph's exclusive suite. The door opened and a man Drake recognized instantly opened the door from the inside; Mike Donovan, Randolph's chief assistant and, no doubt, assassin.

Mike opened the door and let Rebecca in, and then Drake who held Karien's little hand in his.

Another man stood in the massive den near a fireplace that had a giant moose's head mounted above it. The man turned around to face his guests; the man was Randolph Westmore. And when his eyes met Karien's, she squeezed Drake's hand even tighter.

"Welcome to my home," Randolph said with a warm smile as he came over to them. He looked at the little girl. "Hello Karien," Randolph said with a grandfatherly tone to his voice, "I know what you must think of me but I assure that what you think you saw was not what it seemed."

Drake could only hope that Karien, who was mature for her age, knew when to tell the truth and when not too; a skill all kids learned eventually.

"I know," Karien said with a smile. "Thanks to you, my mom is getting a second chance at a job here at Skyscraper. Ever since my dad died all we've wanted is a place to start over."

Rebecca smiled inside, and her respect of Karien became so deep. The girl was putting on a performance.

Randolph smiled and reached out his hand.

"Come here, won't you?" Randolph asked.

Karien looked up at Drake who smiled and nodded his. Karien let go and went over to Randolph who took his hand into his.

"I want to show you something," Randolph said as he and the girl walked over to one of the couches.

Drake, Rebecca and Mike followed behind them, and then they all saw what Randolph was showing the girl.

On one of the cushions of the couch were two kittens, no more than six weeks hold. Karien's eyes lit up and she went over to look at them. She looked back at Randolph and smiled.

"Can I please pet them?" Karien asked.

Randolph smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course," he replied softly.

As the girl began to play with the kittens, Randolph came over to where Drake was standing next to Rebecca.

"I have your assurances you will keep your part of the bargain?" Randolph asked Drake directly.

Drake nodded his head.

"Of course," Drake replied as he took out the video tape and handed it to Mike who was now standing next to Randolph. "You're a very powerful man, Mr. Westmore," Drake said. "And I know if you wanted to you could eliminate all of us. I want to thank you for giving us the chance to find another way."

Randolph leaned in closer to Drake, and with fierce eyes he said; "It better work."

"What do we have to do?" Mike asked Rebecca.

"The fireplace will be good place to do this," Rebecca replied. "Hmmm, first off we need to", she pointed over at table in the far part of the den, "move two of those chairs at that table over next to the fireplace and then we could start. Because she's so young," Rebecca added, looking at Karien with the kittens, "it won't take more than five minutes."

Drake and Mike each went over and grabbed a chair. When they were by the table, Mike looked over and saw that Randolph and Rebecca were still talking to each other about the hypnosis procedure. Mike looked at Drake.

"I won't forget what you did to me," Mike said, referring to when Drake hit him over the head with the handle of his gun at the electronics store; knocking him out.

"Listen," Drake said with an apologetic tone to his voice, "I did what I did to get Esmeralda (_his guitar that once belonged to Jimmy Hendrix_) back; it was nothing personal, and actually it was a waste of time since I still don't have Esmeralda back."

Mike smiled and then took out his cellphone and showed Drake a picture. Drake's eyes lit up.

"It's her," Drake said with excitement in his voice, "that's my Esmeralda!"

"Not quite," Mike said, as he put the phone back into his pocket, "She's my Esmeralda," he added with a grin.

Drake was about to get into it with Mike but thought twice about it; Karien was the priority and Esmeralda would have to wait.

They brought the chairs over to the fireplace and then Rebecca and Karien sat down; facing each other. Rebecca took out a tiny pin-light and was ready to start when she looked back at Drake and nodded her head.

Drake took out three special glasses and handed one to Randolph and then one to Mike, and then Drake took the other glasses and placed them over his eyes. Rebecca did the same thing with a pair of glasses she had.

"What are these?" Randolph asked as he put his on over his eyes.

"Duck blinds," Drake replied. "They are special glasses that will refract the pin-light Rebecca will use to hypnotize Karien. By slightly bending the light, we won't fall under the hypnotic suggestions Rebecca will use to make Karien forget the memory of what she saw."

Both Mike and Randolph nodded their heads.

"Incredible technology," Randolph said, curious about it all.

"Shhhh," came from Rebecca's lips as she began the process of hypnotizing Karien. Karien stared at the purple beam of light, very low intensity, as Drake went over to the wall and slowly dimmed the lights.

"Karien," Rebecca said with a soft pleasant tone to her voice, "I want you to listen to my voice."

Rebecca began to move the light back and forth, and Karien followed it with her eyes.

Drake came back over to where Randolph and Mike were standing as they both continued to watch Rebecca do her thing.

And as Rebecca used her soft voice to gain access to Karien's subconscious, Drake looked over at Randolph and Mike; Rebecca wasn't only gaining access to Karien's mind, but she was also gaining access to the minds of Randolph Westmore and Mike Donovan…Drake's plan was working. The special glasses Drake gave to Randolph and Mike were doing anything but shielding them from the hypnosis...Drake found it hard not to grin.

Continued…

_**By the way, at the Skyscraper Insiders FACEBOOK page (where you get exclusive to the story)…my wife is selling AVON products…and half of all proceeds will go to the Manilow Music Project (I will sweeten the pot with $50). If you want to pitch in then please send me a PM on FACEBOOK to join the Skyscraper Insider's FACEBOOK page.**_


	19. Shattered

**Robert Benson presents'**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #19 "Shattered"<strong>

**Featuring;**

**Charlotte-Veronica-Lacey created by Susan Barrett**

**Tatiana Lee created by Vicki Smith**

**Pandora created by Smith Anastasia**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rusty Umbrella…<strong>

Charlotte Lyrse closed the door to her restaurant. Moments earlier, Drake Maltese and Rebecca Rainbolt had returned from their encounter with whoever it was who had threatened to kill Karien Yates for her knowledge of the murder she had witnessed.

Rebecca had apparently been successful with her attempts at making Karien forget, via hypnotism, and with that accomplished; Charlotte was alone once more with the task of getting the Rusty Umbrella ready for opening night; which was just a few hours away.

She went behind the bar and then into the back room to take a quick shower. Pretty soon the Rusty Umbrella's dining staff and kitchen crews would be arriving for their second dry run before the grand opening. The first dry run, a week earlier, had been successful with only a brief software issue dealing with the tablets (where orders were taken on) and the relay router.

Charlotte peeled off her clothes and made her way toward the shower when she looked over at the sink and saw her reflection. Due to the angle of one of the mirrors, she could actually see two of her reflections, from the waste up, staring back at her. The reflection on the left suddenly spoke.

"Hey," Veronica said to Charlotte, "I got some Ovation Hair Therapy last night, it's under the counter."

Charlotte smiled.

"Nice of you to tell me," Charlotte came back with and she bent down and opened the cabinet and took out the shampoo Veronica had bought the before on her way back from The Opal and the meeting with Barry and the others.

"Hey," Charlotte said as she stood back up, "earlier today I woke up by the piano in the back of the dining room. Do you have any idea how I even got there?"

Veronica sure did; she and Barry had enjoyed some wine and old memories for nearly two hours before, due to being tired, Veronica fell asleep in Barry's arms. Barry had let his self out.

"Yeah," Veronica's image in the mirror replied, "I was bored, used two glasses and pretended Brad Pitt was with me and got tipsy; no biggie."

"Next time," Charlotte said to her reflection, "put the glass away. The last thing I really need is wine stains on the carpets."

Veronica nodded her head.

"You both know," Charlotte's second reflection blurted out, "I am here; don't ignore more me."

Veronica and Charlotte looked over at Lacey. Lacey was personality number three; and had gotten away with murder due to chain of custody incidents with the evidence; a gun.

"You almost got us put in jail," Charlotte scolded Lacey. "And for what?" she asked.

"A two-bit truck driver and his life savings of twenty grand," Veronica chimed in, aiming her words at lacey as well.

Lacey grinned, and it was one of those sinister grins.

"Yeah," Lacey said with a cold voice, "I killed that creep. And because they couldn't prove it, you used some of that money," Lacey said to Charlotte, "to help get this fancy hotdog stand of yours up and running. And you," Lacey said, shifting her attention to Veronica, "what about your," she thought for the right word, "diamond hobby."

Veronica knew instantly what Lacey was referring; the upcoming heist of the Byzantine Diamond from Nikolai Mianovic; something which Charlotte didn't know about and couldn't know about.

"Alright," Veronica said, cutting in, "Charlotte needs to get ready so I suggest we continue this discussion later."

"Or believe me," Lacey came back with, "we will."

And then it was just Charlotte and two reflections in the mirror. And, as always, she didn't remember anything…just a sense of Déjà vu.

With that, Charlotte went ahead and took a shower, looking forward to the opening of the Rusty Bucket.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Tatiana Lee's lush apartment…<strong>

The mood was tense as Tatiana and Pandora, who sat at the dining room table with a speaker phone between them, listened to Krystal Valentine, Pandora's mother, who was on the other end in Hobart Tasmania (an island of the coast of Australia). Krystal, her husband Alexander, and Sakura (Tatiana's four year old daughter who they were raising in secrecy)

"_Your father suffered a broken shoulder," Krystal's Australian accented voice said, aiming her words for Pandora, "and as for Sakura; she bumped her head and had a couple scrapes here and there; other than that, we're all fine; just a little rattled is all."_

Tatiana's nerves were always on high alert, worried that Benjamin Marks, her ex-lover who didn't know he was the father, would one day track Sakura down and try to take her away.

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Tatiana came back with.

"_It was a damn hit and run accident," Krystal replied, with a slight tone of anger aimed at the unknown perpetrators. "Alexander told the police officers what he could recall, and they took a report. Probably some college kids speeding and not wanting to get caught drunk driving."_

"Well," Pandora said, "get back to dad and Sakura and give us an update when you can mom."

"I will," Krystal replied, and then the phone clicked; the line disconnected.

Pandora reached out and pressed the button on the speaker phone to turn it off.

"I feel a little more relieved," Pandora said, as he loosened the scarf around his neck. "That could have been worse."

Pandora looked over at Tatiana, and saw a look of doubt on her face.

"What's wrong?" Pandora asked.

Tatiana shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tatiana came back with.

Pandora shook her head.

"You heard my mom," Pandora said, "I don't really care for my parents all that much, but when she says it was a hit and run, you can bet that it was. Sakura is just fine," Pandora added.

"I know," Tatiana said after a moment. "I would just feel better with a more thorough investigation."

Pandora shook his head.

"I can't go; I have that album shoot with Manilow," Pandora said to Tatiana.

"And I can't go either, with the grand opening so close," Tatiana added with a near whisper. "There has to be someone we can trust to go to Australia to get some straight answers."

Pandora was about to say he didn't know anyone, when suddenly a thought came to him.

"I know someone who could go down there to Australia and get some straight answers," Pandora said.

"And who would that be," Tatiana asked.

Pandora went on to explain the ordeal about Karien witnessing a murder and Drake Maltese brokering a deal to save the girl.

"So you trust this Drake Maltese, and you've only known him for a couple hours?" Tatiana asked with a slight chuckle.

"He's a little rough around the edges," Pandora said in agreement, "but I think we could trust him; for the right price."

Tatiana sat back in her comfy chair and gave it more thought.

**Elsewhere…**

A man put a phone earpiece into his ear and listened patiently to what was being said on the other end, using one hand to pet two little kittens next to him, the other to write down notes; underlining some key parts of the written facts when he was finished.

The man was Randolph Westmore, and when the other person was done speaking, Randolph issued new orders.

"Tell the men they did a great job, and then give them a five grand bonus," and then he corrected his self, "make sure you pay them in AUD currency of course."

AUD currency is better known as the Australian Dollar…


	20. Now You See Me

**Robert Benson presents'**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #20 "Now You See Me…"<strong>

**Featuring**

**Rebecca Rainbolt created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**Estella Pena created by Josefina Fernandez**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca Rainbolt's apartment….<strong>

Having just said goodbye to Drake Maltese, Rebecca found herself alone in her apartment. And just to make sure there were no more surprises awaiting her, she went over to her closet and pushed the punching bag that was hanging inside the dark space to the side; she smiled and was relieved no one else was there.

She stood back and let the punching bag go and watched it sway back and forth. The punching bag was actually a mystery too, because it wasn't put there by her. True, just three years earlier she was taking boxing lessons from _him_…suddenly she felt a hand around her arm and she found herself being yanked away from the view of the swaying bag and then pinned up against the wall next to the closet.

Before she could offer resistance, a pair of lips began to kiss hers' with a rage of primal passion that she knew could only belong to one man; Morgan Cove.

Involuntarily she heard her own whimpers escape into the air as he maneuvered her to the carpeted floor as her own hunger for lust consumed her. How had Morgan Cove found her; wasn't he dead; what was that cologne he was wearing…there were so many other questions waiting for answers to come, but not now…_oh_, not now she said to herself as she gave into his need, and now it was her need as well; to make passionate driving love…and so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>El'anhelo…the Cuban themed restaurant located in Skyscraper's dining array…<strong>

Multiplatinum singing superstar Barry Manilow had returned to the restaurant he had eaten lunch at earlier with Benjamin Marks and Pandora; discussing Manilow's upcoming album cover.

But now Barry Manilow had returned for another reason. El'anhelo was still prepping for the big opening later in the evening, but more importantly, according to Devon Weer, Barry's CIA handler, an important guest would be dining there tonight as well; Nikolai Mianovic.

It was then that Estella Pena, the owner and manager of the highbrow establishment, came over to Barry.

"Mr. Manilow, you've returned," Estella said with a broad smile.

She offered her hand and, as a fine gentleman would do, Barry kissed it.

"When I was here earlier," Barry explained, "I was really amazed with what you allowed your chef to serve us."

Estella smiled.

"Thank you," she replied, "Samuel always likes compliments, especially from guests as high-profile as you most certainly are."

"Oh please," Barry said in his usual dismissive tone when receiving accolades. "I know it may be too late to inquire about this, but, is it possible you could reserve a table for me and a lady companion of mine?"

Estella nodded her head.

"Yes, we are especially booked tonight," Estella said to Barry, "however, for you, it can be done. Will 830pm be acceptable?"

Barry's information from Devon Weer was that Nikolai Mianovic would be arriving at 845pm. Barry smiled at Estella, and nodded his head too.

"Yes," Barry said with a warm smile, "that would be great."

"And maybe," Estella added, "you could take the stage," she pointed at the small intimate stage nearby, "and sing Copacabana?"

Barry arched an eyebrow, and then he smiled again.

"Certainly," Barry replied. "I can't wait," he added.

He leaned in and kissed her once on each cheek and then he turned and left the restaurant.

It would be Barry's and Veronica's responsibility to meet the Russian prince, Mianovic, and If they didn't cross paths with him, it would ruin the entire operation (replacing the fake diamond inside of Nikolai's apartment with the real one the CIA had stolen two years earlier and was currently in Barry's possession).

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca Rainbolt's apartment…<strong>

Having retreated to the blankets of her bed, along with Morgan Cove, Rebecca enjoyed the ebbing sensations she had just felt moments before.

"I've missed you," Morgan Cove said as he turned to the side to face her, propping up his head upon his hand. "And it looks like," he added as he kissed her again, "you have missed me too."

Rebecca looked at him with a slight look of anger on her face.

"Miss you?" Rebecca came back with, "I thought you were dead."

Morgan nodded his head and traced his finger up along her neck and then her cheek, smiling as he did.

"I know," Morgan replied. "But I had to make them believe that I had died in that fire in Paris. I also had to make sure that no one was watching you; waiting to see if I returned."

Rebecca pulled him closer and they kissed again.

"Well," she said, as the kiss ended, "Next time don't leave the punching bag you trained me with in the refrigerator," she said with a slight giggle. "It might give you away."

Suddenly a concerned look came over Morgan Cove's face.

"What are you talking about," Morgan asked with concern in his voice.

Rebecca was confused too.

"I assumed it was you who had put the punching bag in the closet and paid the rent of this place for five years in advance," Rebecca explained.

Morgan shook his head.

"No," he said as he sat up, "it wasn't me."

Rebecca sat up too, looking at her long lost lover who she had believed dead for nearly three years.

"Then if it wasn't you, then who did?" Rebecca asked.

Before Morgan could answer, another voice did.

"I did," came from the other man who now stood in the kitchen of the studio apartment, holding one of the yellow roses _he_ had left…

* * *

><p><strong>Randolph Westmore's penthouse apartment suite…<strong>

Randolph was in his dressing room and had just put on the Armani he would be wearing at the opening ceremonies for Skyscraper, which were just three hours away. It was then that he saw someone standing in the doorway. He turned to face the person…

"What are you doing here?" Randolph asked; and then he saw the silencer clad gun that the person was holding.

And before Randolph could say another word, the person holding the gun pulled the trigger one time; hitting Randolph right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

The killer watched Randolph's lifeless body drop to the ground and then shut the door to the dressing room and left…

_**By the way, Skyscraper is brought to you by my wife is selling AVON products…and half of all proceeds will go to the Manilow Music Project (I will sweeten the pot with $50). If you want to pitch in then please send me a PM on FACEBOOK and I'll refer you to her facebook page.**_


	21. The Shell Game

**Robert Benson presents'**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #21 "The Shell Game"<strong>

**Featuring;**

**Pandora Valentine created by Smith Anastasia**

**Tatiana Lee created by Vicki Smith**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

**Detective Garth Hargrove created by Harsh Jadhav**

* * *

><p>Drake Maltese had left Skyscraper and Rebecca Rainbolt's apartment, and made his way to the parking structure where he had parked his truck. But just as he was about to climb into the vehicle, his flip-phone rang. And after talking to the person on the other end, Drake climbed out of his truck and made his way back inside of Skyscraper…with $$$ signs in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Drake stood outside the apartment suite he had been directed to; it was on the 174th floor, room 174-101. He was about to ring the bell when the door opened.<p>

"Thank you for coming here so quickly," Pandora said with a soft smile.

"Well, to be honest," Drake said with all sincerity, "when you mentioned 20 grand to do a job for you, I wasn't about to turn it down."

Pandora nodded his head and let Drake inside.

Rebecca's apartment had been a simple studio apartment, which was very impressive. But the one he was in now was beyond words; it was hard to believe.

The furniture was high-class, as was the art work and décor that greeted his impressed eyes. Whoever lived here was rich.

"This is yours?" Drake asked Pandora, without taking his eyes off of the room he was still surveying.

"Oh I wish, Mr. Maltese," Pandora said, "I mean, I make pretty good money but even I couldn't afford this place."

A befuddled look came over Drake's face.

"Then if this isn't your place," Drake said directly to Pandora, "then who is the owner?"

"I am," said a third voice.

Drake turned in the direction of the voice he had heard and saw a beautiful woman standing near the window which had a terrific view of the city below.

"And you are?" Drake asked, a little captivated by her demeanor.

"My name is Tatiana Lee," she replied, "and it is I who is in need of your services Mr. Maltese."

Tatiana wasn't wearing her normal expensive dresses or gowns, but instead she wore a pair of jeans and a simple pullover shirt with a picture of Barry Manilow on it, which made Drake roll his eyes.

Drake could only wonder what a person of Tatiana's obvious class would need with a person like him; pretty much a bum off of the street.

Tatiana came over and motioned for him to sit down on the couch as she sat down on the other one with Pandora.

"Pandora didn't tell me anything on the phone," Drake told Tatiana, "so I really have no idea as to why I'm even here."

Tatiana nodded her head in understanding.

"First off," Tatiana said to Drake, "I need you to give me your word that anything we discuss here will be kept between us. No one is to know anything that we talk about; do I have your word."

Drake's mind began to swim with possibilities. For anyone of her wealth, secrets had to be worth more than 20 grand; a subject he would readdress eventually.

"By all means," Drake replied. "I give you my word that whatever it is you're about to tell me, I will keep secret."

Drake listened as Tatiana droned on and on about her four year old daughter Sakura who Tatiana was keeping hidden from the girl's father. Then Tatiana went on and on about how the girl had been in a car crash in Australia and how Tatiana wanted Drake to go there and make sure the girl was really safe.

Drake didn't really care about Tatiana, or the girl. What he cared about was how much he would get paid.

"I would like nothing to do than to help you, Ms. Lee," Drake came back with. "But I'm supposed to start a new job on Tuesday and…"

"I'll play you one hundred thousand dollars in advance," Tatiana suddenly said.

Drake cleared his throat; he was right…the secret daughter was very important to Tatiana Lee.

"Why can't he go?" Drake asked, looking over at Pandora. There had to be more going on than what met the eye.

"My daughter's father knows that Pandora is a close friend of mine," Tatiana explained. "If Pandora were to simply disappear, then it would look suspicious."

"And it doesn't' help," Pandora added, "that my boss is the girl's father and is currently residing in a guest suite here at Skyscraper."

Drake shook his head and sat back, absorbing the comfort of the couch and enjoying it all the while.

"Amazing," Drake finally said to them both, with a slight tone of humor in his voice. "Rich people with hidden children, secret alliances, moronic ex-lovers; it's like I'm in a real episode of Dynasty, or heck, Dallas even."

Tatiana did not smile; not one iota.

"It isn't a funny situation, Mr. Maltese," Tatiana came back with; anger in her words.

Drake nodded his head, he knew she was right and that he was out of line; well he would make it look that way at least.

"Pardon me ma'am," Drake said with a sheepish tone to his voice, "I meant no offense. And yes," he added, "I will go to your daughter and make sure she is okay, and then, look into the accident to see if there are any unanswered questions. When would you like me to…"

Drake didn't have to finish his obvious question.

"Right now," Pandora said for Tatiana. "I have already booked you a flight and a hotel room in Hobart Tasmania."

Tatiana cut in.

"I have taken the liberty to setup an account with 50 thousand dollars for your expenses," she added. "Please don't take advantage of this situation, Mr. Maltese," Tatiana added. "A little girl's life could be in danger. And from what little I know about you," she said in reference to the recent situation with Karien and Randolph Westmore, "that is an important issue for you too."

And with that, Drake stood up and headed back toward the door. And as he was about to leave he turned back to give Tatiana and Pandora words of hope.

"I will find out what is going on," Drake told them both. "And I will keep your little girl safe until I have all the answers,"

Tatiana nodded her head as did Pandora, and then Drake left the apartment.

As he rode the elevator back down toward the garage level, so as to drive his truck to the airport, Drake reached into his back pocket and pulled out his trusty tattered and worn black-book which was filled with names and phone numbers, of mostly women, and flipped through it. He came to a certain page and looked at the name of a special woman in his life; Crimson Shoray... and he smiled.

Life had come between them, Drake and Crimson, but when they were together, there was no greater love in his life than theirs. And now, finally after so many years, Drake was on his way to where she lived and he couldn't be happier. For as it turned out, Crimson Shoray lived in Hobart Tasmania…and suddenly keeping the four year old girl, Sakura, safe was…not quite as important.

* * *

><p><strong>Randolph Westmore's penthouse suite…<strong>

It had been Mike Donovan, Randolph's chief of security, who had found the body of the now dead billionaire. There had been one wound; a bullet to the center of the forehead; right between the eyes.

Mike Donovan had called the New York Police department immediately, and finally, nearly an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

Mike went over and opened the door and came face to face with the detective who had been sent over. The man teemed with steel resolve, and looked grumpy as hell.

"I am Detective Garth Hargrove," the man said, with a very obvious English accent.

Mike opened the door and let Det. Hargrove in.

"Thank you for coming so fast, Detective Hargrove," Mike said as he led the detective through the suite and eventually to the dressing room where Randolph's body was.

Hargrove looked at the dead body, and then he surveyed the room with an eagle's eye.

"I take it you haven't touched anything," Det. Hargrove asked; the famous British arrogance giving his voice flavor.

Mike shook his head.

"I'm the chief of security here at Skyscraper," Mike said, "And I'm a retired law enforcement officer myself so I have taken great care not to touch anything."

Detective Hargrove nodded his head. But he also made a mental note, one he did not share with Mike Donovan. Both he, Hargrove and Donovan, had made shoe impressions in the soft carpet of the dressing room. And it was clear there was a third set of impressions which clearly were Randolph's. But near the door, where the bullet must have come from, there were only a couple slight impressions which only meant two possibilities; either the shoe prints had faded, or, more likely, they were the shoe prints impressions of…a woman!

To be continued…

_**By the way, Skyscraper is brought to you by my wife is selling AVON products…and half of all proceeds will go to the Manilow Music Project (I will sweeten the pot with $50). If you want to pitch in then please send me a PM on FACEBOOK and I'll refer you to her facebook page.**_


	22. Lay of the Land

**Robert Benson presents'**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #22 <span>"Lay of the Land"<span>**

**Featuring**

**Veronica Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**Estella Pena created by Josefina Fernandez**

**Harmony Travis created by Jan Travis**

**Nikolai Mianovic created by Bill Hunt**

**Devon Weer created by Terry Webber**

* * *

><p>The grand opening of Skyscraper was two hours away. But what the residents, business interests and special guest didn't know was that Randolph Westmore, majority owner of Skyscraper, had been murdered.<p>

The police caved to pressure and would hold off on any official announcement until after the ceremony. Randolph's place in the pageantry would be taken by his wife; the glamorous Bethany Westmore, who was on her way to the function (_played by Jane Seymour, but who we won't meet just yet_).

* * *

><p>The Skyscraper's high-end art gallery, The Opal, was decorated with exquisite art works for the special opening. The owner, Harmony Travis, and her half-sister Stormy Niak'ta as well as the floor manager, Felipe Peret, scurried about trying to spruce the place up at the last moment.<p>

Harmony smiled Stormy, who up to now had been reluctant about giving Harmony praise for owning the gallery, was now helping. Stormy was repositioning the art work in the Native-American showcase room with great care. Harmony walked over to her sometimes moody sibling.

"Stormy," Harmony said, "you don't have to help with this opening. I know you don't like the fact that I have an art gallery; you don't have to pretend."

Stormy was adjusting the placement of turquois and gold pieces, and looked over at her sister.

"What you said to me earlier," Stormy replied, "that I could help find you pieces of Native-American art work, after this endeavor of yours clears my criminal record, has made me see my life in a new light." She looked about the showcase room. "I could see myself doing something like this."

"So could I," said a third voice, a man's voice.

Stormy and Harmony looked over to the entrance to the showcase room and saw Barry Manilow standing there; clad in a tuxedo no less.

"Barry," Harmony said with a smile. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to meeting with Nikolai Mianovic at the El'anhelo?"

Barry nodded his head, but before answering, he darted his eyes over at Stormy; the two, Barry and Stormy, had been lovers in the past and it hadn't ended smoothly.

"Not just yet; it's good to see you," Barry said with a cautious tone to his voice.

Before Stormy could reply, Harmony cut in.

"Hey, look you two." Harmony said to Barry and Stormy, "What happened between you both is in the past. We need to focus on the Byzantine Diamond."

But Stormy ignored her sister's warnings of peace.

"Why," Stormy asked Barry, with fire in her eyes. "Why did you just cut me off like that? Because I had been convicted and went to jail?"

Stormy had been caught stealing artifacts from a museum in Nicaragua and had spent two years in prison.

"I tried to talk you out of that heist," Barry said, as he came closer to her. "That you would be throwing your life away had you been caught; and you were…and you did."

Stormy nodded her head.

"And then you just cut our relationship off; without even a second thought," Stormy fired back.

Barry shook his head.

"There was more to it than that; and you know it," Barry said with a somewhat cold tone to his voice.

Suddenly another person came into the room; Veronica Lyrse. She could sense the tension in the room, but knew there wasn't time for it.

"Hey," Veronica said as she came into the room. "I'm not sure what's going on in here, but we don't have time for this."

Barry looked at Stormy and then nodded his head; Veronica was right. He looked back over to Harmony.

"What about Mandy and Esther," Barry said to her, "are they set?"

Harmony looked over at Stormy, hoping she'd calm down, and then she went over to the wall and pressed a button.

Several feet above from where Harmony was standing, there was a metal panel which covered one of the air vents. The panel flipped open, revealing the two rats; Esther and Mandy. They each wore a black collar device as they fidgeted about.

"It seems rather risky," Veronica said, "gambling our lives on those two rats."

Harmony shot Veronica a look of irritation.

"They can do it," Harmony said with pride in her voice. "My father," she said looking over at Stormy, "our father," Harmony corrected herself, "trained rats to do this sort of thing many times. And what he knew he passed on to me. Mandy and Esther will do their part; you can count on it."

It was then that Veronica looked over at Barry.

"So," Veronica said, with a near whisper, "do you have it; do have the real Byzantine Diamond?"

Barry reached into to his pocket and slowly removed an object that was wrapped inside of a black-velvet wrap. He placed it on one of the display counters and slowly unwound the velvet wrap to reveal the Byzantine Diamond which was roughly the size of his entire hand. Forged nearly 700 years ago, the diamond was perfect in scope and brilliant to the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… at the Cuban restaurant El'anhelo…<strong>

Three Cuban performers, each holding a traditional Cuban guitar, sat in chairs on the small stage inside the eatery and were playing their music. They would be performing all through the night during the grand opening of not only the Skyscraper but El'anhelo too.

Estella Pena was behind the bar talking with her staff about the approaching opening.

"We all must strive to do our best," she told the waiters and waitresses as well as the cooking staff and busboys too, who were all assembled. "They say first impressions mean the most, so tonight I must expect of you en perfectas condiciones," the passion in her voice was unmistakable.

She dismissed her crew and realized that Demarco, her one time lover and staff manager, had missed the meeting; no doubt busy with other work.

What she didn't realize was that Demarco was indeed busy with other matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Several stories below, Demarco was in his apartment<strong>; but he wasn't alone. He was sitting on his couch watching his TV, but not by choice. Another man was sitting next to him and watching the TV as well as yet a third man stood behind where Demarco and was holding a gun; to Demarco's head.

The images on the TV were quite concerning to Demarco. They showed Demarco in bed having sex with two women, which would pose a problem to Demarco since he was engaged to a yet another woman. And what made it even harder to bear was that Demarco's fiancé's father was the man sitting next to him on the couch.

His name was Miguel Esteban; a notorious drug lord with numerous warrants out for his arrest.

"You are engaged to my daughter, Rosemary," Miguel said to Demarco with a thick Spanish accent. "And yet here you are," he motioned to the TV, "disrespecting her honor with those whores."

Demarco shook his head in shame.

"Mr. Esteban," Demarco said, pleaded actually. "I was drunk and, well, it happened. But I love Rosemary with all my heart; I promise it will never happen again."

Miguel Esteban began to laugh, and so did his henchman who held the gun against Demarco's head.

"You f—cking moron," Miguel said with all seriousness. "I could care-a-less about you screwing around on my daughter; I'm married to her mother, but I have," Miguel started counting on his fingers, "seven mistresses. But what I do care about," he leaned in closer to Demarco, "are my drugs. And right now, in the cooler of El'anhelo, I have seven boxes of packed heroin. You will see to it that nothing happens to my drugs. Oh, and don't worry about the whores," the images on the screen switched to show both women having her necks slit, and then being thrown into a murky river, "they won't bother you again."

And with that Miguel Esteban stood up, and with his henchman, left Demarco's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Several miles from Skyscraper;<strong> a black limo stopped on a secluded street and a man, Devon Weer, got out of the limo. The window of the limo rolled down, and Devon looked back at the passenger; Nikolai Mianovic.

"If all goes well, Mr. Weer," Nikolai said with a smile from the back seat of the Limo, "everything will go as planned. The Romanov family line will soon regain the crown and I will be leader of all of Russia."

Devon Weer nodded his head.

"And I will be well compensated," Devon Weer added.

Nikolai nodded his head.

"And you are sure Manilow the others do not know of what really is happening?" Nikolai asked with a calm demeanor.

Devon smiled and nodded his head.

"Trust me," Devon said, "they still believe they are stealing the fake Byzantine Diamond and replacing it with the real one. What they don't know," Devon added with a smile, "is that they are stealing the real one and switching it with the fake one in Manilow's possession."

Nikolai smiled as well.

"You have done well," Nikolai came back with, "and yes; you will be well compensated."

Devon Weer shook his head; and then instantly he was shot two times in the head; his body falling to the ground dead. The man who had done the shooting was the driver of the limo; and then the car sped off.

* * *

><p><span>To be continued on Friday!<span>

**_By the way, Skyscraper is brought to you by my wife is selling AVON products…and half of all proceeds will go to the Manilow Music Project (I will sweeten the pot with $50). If you want to pitch in then please send me a PM on FACEBOOK and I'll refer you to her facebook page._**


	23. Off the Edge

**Robert Benson presents'**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #23 "Off the Edge"<strong>

**Featuring**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

**Alexander and Krystal Valentine created by Vicki Smith**

**and introducing **

**Crimson Shoray created by Michelle Christine Benson**

* * *

><p><strong>Hobart Tasmania…<strong>

It was early dusk as Drake Maltese steered his rental car, a 2014 black Altima, into the parking lot of West Borough Hospital which was located about ten miles west of the Tasmania Airport.

He had already checked into his room at the Holiday-Inn Express earlier, and decided to head straight over to the hospital to check up on the little girl's (Sakura) progress. He parked his car and entered the hospital.

After talking with the receptionist, Drake made his way up to the 7th floor, the children's wing of the hospital and eventually came upon the room where the girl was located.

The door to the room was open as Drake looked inside. A mature beautiful woman was in a chair next to little girl's bed; the little girl was sleeping. The woman was holding an IPad and then she looked up from it and saw Drake.

"Ma'am," Drake said to the woman he recognized as Pandora's mother, Krystal Valentine, from the pictures Pandora had shown him before he had left America, "my name is Drake Maltese and I am here on behalf of your son's friend Tatiana Lee."

Krystal smiled, and after making sure little Sakura was still asleep, put the IPad down and came over to where Drake was standing; just outside of the room.

Krystal looked at Drake, from his shoes up to his face, and her gaze was heaped with arrogance.

"Are you one of my sons," Krystal paused for effect, "_friends_?"

"Yes I am," Drake replied quickly before realizing why she had accented the word _friends_, "umm, well," Drake said with a sheepish look, "not one of those friends; no ma'am. However, from what I know of Pandora, he is concerned for the little girl so that means he's alright my book; which would classify him as," Drake smiled, "a friend."

Krystal dimmed the lights to the room, and then closed the door so she could take a walk with Drake. They made their way down the hallway toward a small cafeteria, but it wasn't their destination.

"My son told me that Tatiana was sending a friend," Krystal said with a slight Australian accent, as she walked alongside Drake, "but I assure you; everything is just fine."

Drake nodded his head.

"How is your husband?" Drake asked. "I only ask because your son is quite concerned as well."

Krystal smiled.

"My husband is about as hard headed, and I mean that quite literally, as they come," she said with a humorous tone to her voice. "If it weren't for him and his driving skills, I'm quite sure the crash would have been somewhat more severe."

"That is good to hear," Drake said, nodding his head as he spoke.

They came upon the elevators, and Krystal motioned for Drake to step inside one of them as its doors opened.

"I was heading up to visit him, my husband Alexander, so you can join me," Krystal said with a pleasant tone to her voice. "We hardly ever see our son Pandora anymore; but Tatiana is like a daughter to us, so it will be nice to talk with one of their friends."

Drake nodded his head and smiled, but in his mind, he didn't even consider Pandora or Tatiana friends of his at all; just casual acquaintances.

After a quick ride on the elevator, Drake and Krystal made their way to her husband's room.

They found Alexander Valentine to be wide awake, and he was watching a game of Australian rule's football. He glanced over at Drake and Krystal, and then returned his gaze to the wide-screen television mount on the wall across from his bed.

"It's a tie," Alexander said with a dismissive tone; and with unlike Krystal, he had a very strong Australian accent.

Krystal persisted though.

"Dear," Krystal said to him, "this is the friend Tatiana and Pandora sent from America to get an update on Sakura's condition, and ours as well. His name is Drake Maltese."

Alexander was not impressed; not at all.

"God Damn Americans," Alexander said with grit to his voice, eyes still glued to the TV, "always thinking they can save the world from itself; assholes, the whole lot of you."

Krystal was about to say something but Drake cut her off and walked over and stood in front of the TV; causing a look of anger to spread over Alexander's face.

"I don't know who you are sir," Drake said to Alexander, "and I really don't care. I came here not because of you but because your daughter Tatiana is concerned about her little girl, and I'm a sucker for helping kids. Oh, and by the way," Drake added as he looked back to the TV, "this must be a tape-delayed game because on my rental car's radio I heard that the Crows won."

Drake looked back at Alexander and was shocked to see the look of anger on the man's face turn to one of a deep smile.

"I still think you Americans area all assholes, except for that Obama guy, but," he added, "you've got balls kid."

Alexander reached out his hand and Drake came over to the bed and shook Alexander's hand.

Krystal came over to the bed as well.

"I told Drake everything was fine," Krystal told her husband.

But then the strangest thing happened. "And that he should just go back home to the states."

"Dear," Alexander said, "could you please close the door?"

Krystal flashed a puzzled look at her husband, and then closed the door to the room, and then came back over to the bed.

Alexander looked up at Drake.

"Drake is it?" Alexander asked.

Drake nodded his head.

"Well, Drake," Alexander continued, "unlike my wife, I am worried about the crash more than I led on to the police; and I think," Alexander looked closer into Drake's eyes, "I think I can trust you with my worries."

Drake arched an eyebrow, making it seem as if he cared. But if something more involved was indeed going in, it might interfere with Drake's plan of meeting up with her, the love of his life; Crimson Shoray...

* * *

><p>But as fate would have it, things were either going Drake's way, or, they had taken a slight turn into the bizarre. Because at that moment, a black BMW sedan was moving slowly through the parking lot of the hospital when it came upon Drake's rented black Altima and came to a stop.<p>

The front passenger's window of the BMW lowered and an exotically beautiful woman looked at the Altima, and then its license plate. She then looked at the license plate number written on a piece of paper in her right hand; they matched.

She crumbled up the piece of paper and then looked over at the driver and nodded her head and said;

"Drake is here," Crimson Shoray said to the driver of the BMW.

And then the window to the BMW closed...

Continued…


	24. Cocoon

**Robert Benson presents'**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #24 "Cocoon"<strong>

**Featuring;**

**Rebecca Rainbolt created by Mandy Lee Walker**

**Bethany Westmore created by Linda Higgins**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_Rebecca had found herself alone in her apartment when suddenly she felt a hand around her arm and she found herself being pushed up against the wall. Before she could offer resistance, a pair of lips began to kiss hers' with a rage of primal passion that she knew could only belong to one man; Morgan Cove._

_Involuntarily she heard her own whimpers escape into the air as he maneuvered her to the carpeted floor as her own hunger for lust consumed her_

_Later, they had taken their romp to Rebecca's bed, and when it was over, and as the excitement ebbed, conversation began._

_"I thought you were dead," Rebecca said to Morgan; gazing into his eyes as he took a drag from a cigarette in his mouth._

_"I know," Morgan replied. "But I had to make them believe that I had died in that fire in Paris after the heist. I also had to make sure that no one was watching you; waiting to see if I returned."_

_Rebecca pulled him closer and they kissed again._

_"Well," she said, as the kiss ended, "Next time don't leave the punching bag you trained me with in the refrigerator," she said with a slight giggle. "It might give you away."_

_"What are you talking about," Morgan asked with concern in his voice._

_"I assumed it was you who had put the punching bag in the closet and paid the rent of this place for five years in advance," Rebecca explained._

_"No," he said as he sat up, "it wasn't me."_

_"Then if it wasn't you, then who did?" Rebecca asked._

_Before Morgan could answer, another voice did._

_"I did," came from the other man who now stood in the kitchen of the studio apartment, holding one of the yellow roses __he__ had left… his name was Carlton Ambrose…_

_Our story continues…_

Rebecca closed her eyes and held her hands to her mouth and gasped. And then her mind took her back to a time, three years earlier, when Carlton was a touring magician and she was his sexy magician assistant.

It was after a show at a comedy club in Los Angeles when Carlton, drunk and playing Russian roulette, shot himself in the head; dying instantly…or…now…maybe not…

Rebecca opened her eyes as Morgan Cove, who was still to her under the sheets, held her closer.

Morgan looked at Rebecca and saw that she was in shock, and then he looked at Carlton.

"She told me about you," Morgan said to Carlton, who was standing next to the bed with a grin on his face, "and how you shot yourself."

Carlton nodded his head and looked down at the discarded men's and women's undergarments on the ground next to where he stood, and nodded his head. And then he looked back up at the two lovers in bed.

"Well," Carlton said to them both, "why don't the two of you get dressed and we'll discuss my rebirth late. I'm still in the process of checking into my room, which is right across the hallway no less, so we can meet up in about half an hour and," he added with an obvious pause aimed at Rebecca, "and yes; I am very much among the living," he finished with a smile.

Carlton turned and headed toward the door of the studio apartment and exited.

Morgan looked at Rebecca, who still seemed quite shocked to see Carlton very much alive.

"What is going on," Morgan asked, softly. "I thought he died."

Rebecca nodded her head.

"Believe me," she said with a soft voice, "so did I. But then again," she added, looking at Morgan, "I thought you were dead too." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked as he climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

Rebecca ogled his naked body as he put his clothes back on, but the sensation of fun ebbed as she thought about Carlton.

"Ironic would be more appropriate I guess," Rebecca said with a distant smile as she reached for her bra on the floor next to the bed and slid it on. "It isn't every day when a girl has not one but TWO former lovers returning from the dead."

Morgan nodded.

"Not the same," Morgan offered, "They never found my body; you saw his taken away by a coroner," he added.

Rebecca nodded her head; Morgan was right. She had seen Carlton kill himself right before her very eyes and now; he had returned to her life…but how?

**Randolph Westmore's penthouse suite atop the Skyscraper**

Detective Garth Hargrove sat in a chair at a large desk across from Mrs. Bethany Westmore; Randolph's widow. Garth had met many cold individuals in his line of work, but Mrs. Bethany Westmore was even more so.

Bethany Hargrove was stunningly beautiful, and oozed elegance as she sat behind the large redwood desk in a flowing gown. Mike Donovan, the Skyscraper's chief of security, sat next to Detective Hargrove.

"So let me get this straight," Det. Garth Hargrove said to Bethany with a hard British accent to his words, writing in a note pad in his hand as he spoke, "you don't care that your husband, Mr. Randolph, is dead; the apparent victim of murder?"

Bethany shook her head.

"No, I am not at all upset, Det. Hargrove," Bethany replied with a slight English accent of her own, and a gaze of cold eyes, "not one bit. As I told you earlier; my husband had at least three mistresses who he plied with gifts and his prick on a regular basis. We haven't even lived together in nearly fifteen years as husband and wife."

Det. Hargrove was about to continue with Mike Donovan cut him off.

"Detective," Mike Donovan said, "we've already spoken with your captain and he gave us permission to forgo the questioning until after tonight's opening ceremony. Can we end this now and pick up later?"

Detective Hargrove closed his notebook and looked at the two of them; Mike and Bethany,

"A murder happened," Det. Hargrove said, "Right here in a room inside this suite and I find it quite," Hargrove searched his mind for the right word, "shocking that no one seems to care."

Det. Hargrove stood up to leave, and before leaving the office-room of the apartment, he turned back to look at the two; Bethany and Mike.

"This is an open investigation," Det. Hargrove said with a very official sounding voice, "I must ask that the two of you not leave New York until our preliminary investigation has concluded."

And with that, Detective Garth Hargrove left the penthouse suite.

Bethany stood up from the desk and walked out of the office with Mike Donovan following.

"Where you going," Mike asked.

She led him into the dressing room where the taped outline of her dead husband's body still remained on the ground where his body had been found.

Mike was about to say something when suddenly Bethany whirled around and began to kiss; passionately.

"Make love to me," Bethany said with a whisper, "I haven't felt this happy in a long…long…time."

As Bethany and Mike continued their rage of lust, it was a much different scene at the base of Skyscraper, 250 stories below, where both citizens and residents of Skyscraper had gathered for a special ceremony commemorating the opening of Skyscraper with concert put on by U2 and Barry Manilow.

-continued….


	25. When Worlds Collide

**Robert Benson present's**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper #25 "When Worlds Collide"<strong>

**Featuring**

**Tatiana Lee created by Vicki Smith**

**Pandora Valentine created by Smith Anastasia**

**Estella Pena created by Josefina Fernandez**

**Nikaloa Mianovic created by Bill Hunt**

**Bethany Westmore created by Linda Higgins**

**Veronica Lyrse created by Susan Barrett**

**Harmony Travis and Harmony Niak'ta created by Jan Travis**

* * *

><p>The grand opening of Skyscraper had finally arrived. There were fireworks on the lower levels for the gathered throng, which numbered around 50,000, that clustered around the doors at the street level.<p>

Most of the restaurants that operated inside Skyscraper had set up special kiosks and offered free food to the very large crowd that had gathered.

There was also a charity concert with several great causes getting money raised for them. There was Make a Wish Foundation, the Manilow Music Fund, and several others noteworthy charities.

The lineup of singers and groups was unmatched; Sting-U2-Barry Manilow-Taylor Swift-Iggy Azalea-Prince-One Direction-Neil Diamond-Carrie Underwood-Weird Al-Celine Dion and many others. The event was hosted by George Clooney, Ellen and Jay Leno.

And when it came to the point of the evening for the full bank of lights of the Skyscraper to be turned on for the first time, people were surprised that it wasn't Randolph Westmore who came to the stage, but instead it was his wife Bethany.

As Bethany made her way to the podium where a special switch waited to be pushed, the crowd began to quiet down. Superstar Barry Manilow had escorted her to the podium, which included several microphones from all the networks clumped together.

The moment Manilow was seen escorting Bethany Westmore to the stage, TMZ and other entertainment outlets began to wonder if the two, Barry and Bethany, were having an affair. Apparently rumors of such a dalliance had surfaced several years earlier, but had been denied by all parties.

(_Of course, readers, we know why Bethany is doing this; Randolph is dead and his death has been kept a secret until after the opening ceremonies_).

The quieting came to sudden hush as Bethany approached the microphone; news cameras flickering away as she prepared to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight," Bethany said; her voice echoing about the area. "Randolph would love to have been here, but he is feeling under the weather, so I have come here in his stead to light up Skyscraper. I want to thank all of those who helped construct this massive building; I mean look at it."

Everyone looked up at the building which climbed some 270 stories into the sky.

"One man who isn't here with us any longer," Bethany continued, "was the engineer of this incredible fete; Lewis Benton, who was gunned down in a useless crime in Central Park." Bethany continued her speech…

_(Of course readers, we know what really happened; Randolph Westmore murdered Lewis Benton, before being killed himself by a yet to now unknown assailant.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Several miles away, with the Skyscraper towering in the sky in the near distance<strong>, police officers were called to the scene of a dumpster located behind a bar and a stripper's club. A terrible odor was coming from one of the rusted over trash dumpsters, and just as expected, the cops found the dead body of a man whom they would later on learn to be Devon Weer; a CIA agent.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, inside the Skyscraper<strong>, the businesses were now all opened for the public for the first time. Inside the business operation center, where Skyscraper's finance headquarters were located, Tatiana Lee and her close friend, Pandora Valentine, looked out the window at the exploding fireworks that were going off several dozen stories below the executive offices. Skyscraper's height was far too great for fireworks to reach the upper levels, which was fine, in Tatiana's opinion at least; she hated fireworks.

Tatiana was clad in an elegant gown designed by the legendary designer Odell. Pandora was in an equally stunning gown; a Donna Karan original. They each held a glass containing Champaign.

"I never thought this night would arrive, but it has," Tatiana said, staring out the window as she spoke.

But her voice did not convey happiness, sounding more distant than confident, which wasn't lost on Pandora.

"I know you're still worried about Sakura," Pandora said to Tatiana. Pandora took a sip from the glass.

"Why hasn't Drake Maltese called to update his progress?" Tatiana came back with, as she downed her glass of bubbly instantly.

"He's only been there for a short while," Pandora said with a comforting voice. "I'm sure he'll call us soon; but until then, you need to hide the fact that…"

Pandora's voice was cut off by a third person who had entered the office unseen since Pandora and Tatiana were looking out the window with their backs to the door; they both turned to face the door. Benjamin Marks, clad in an all-black tuxedo, stood at the entrance.

"Hide what fact?" Benjamin asked again.

It was Pandora who recovered quickly.

"That she's nervous of course," Pandora said as he poured another glass of Champaign for Tatiana and handed it to her.

Pandora, though friends with Tatiana, actually worked for Benjamin Marks and the record company Marks had usurped control of from Tatiana years earlier; Ravenskye Records.

"Yes," Benjamin Marks nodded his head, "this is indeed a crowning achievement for you Tatiana," he told his former lover. "If you think about it," Marks added, "that whole ordeal with Ravenskye seems worth it now; doesn't it?"

Benjamin Marks was also the father of Tatiana's four year old daughter, Sakura. To keep her existence a secret from Benjamin Marks, Tatiana had secretly sent her child to live with Pandora's parents who lived on the other side of the world.

Ravenskye records had been Tatiana's favorite endeavor and she was still unhappy about losing it to Benjamin in a power grab; but now was not the time to refight old battles.

"Yes, you could say that," Tatiana said with a sly smile aimed at Benjamin. "I guess I have you to thank for everything wonderful in my life," she added with a broader and fake smile, but also meaning it when concerning Sakura.

Benjamin shifted his glance to Pandora.

"I've arranged for us to dine with Bono at the Rusty Umbrella," Benjamin suddenly said. "U2 are finishing their new album and are showing interest in your work so," Benjamin added with another smile, "time for you to go earn some of that high salary I'm paying you."

Pandora nodded his head and put the glass of Champaign down on the table next to him. He walked over to Tatiana and smiled.

"It will be alright," Pandora said, obviously in reference to the situation with Sakura. "I'll come back later."

And with that, Tatiana watched as Pandora and Benjamin Marks left her office.

Tatiana went back to staring out the window when suddenly her phone rang. She went over to her desk where the phone was located and looked at the screen to see the name of the person calling; it was Drake Maltese. Tatiana took a deep breath and answered the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside one of luxury apartment suites<strong> was its lone occupant; Nikolai Mianovic. He was in his ceremonial Royal Russian uniform that he wore to special occasions, such as the opening of the Skyscraper. Nikolai was one of the Skyscrapers most high profiled tenants, and would be dining with another such high profiled tenant; the legendary Barry Manilow.

Nikolai had an alcoholic beverage as well as he gazed down at the fireworks below, a glass of straight Vodka. He chuckled after taking a sip at the thought of dining with Manilow because Nikolai was well aware of the fact that it was all part of the grand plan.

Barry Manilow was part of a team that had been coerced by the American government into theft of what they thought was a fake Diamond inside of the safe located inside of Nikolai's apartment, switching it with the real one which had been stolen by the CIA years earlier. But, in fact, they were actually stealing the real Byzantine Diamond and switching it with a fake diamond in Manilow's possession.

CIA agent Devon Weer had been part of the scam, whom Nikolai then had eliminated (the body in the dumpster) earlier in the day. If all went as planned, Manilow's team would steal the real Diamond from Nikolai's safe. Then, like clockwork, Nikolai would collect the insurance on the Diamond, worth hundreds of million dollars, and eventually he would end up with the real Diamond which he would then sell on the black market for hundreds of millions more, and then he would have enough funds in secret bank accounts to fund his goal; the over throw of the current Russian government and then install himself, Nikolai, as a modern day Czar.

He looked over at the fireplace and toasted it with.

"One of these days," Nikolai said to the empty area above the fireplace, "Putin's head will stuffed, bronzed, and there for me to pity for the rest of my life," he chuckled again as he downed the entire glass of Vodka.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple stories below from where the luxury apartment suites were located at was the main promenade.<strong> High-end department stores were located there as were law-firms, banks, and of course, an elegant art gallery called The Opal.

Owner and manager, Harmony Travis, was in the process of selling a piece of art to legendary NFL quarterback Dan Fouts. As she was about to close the deal, her sister Stormy entered the gallery in a sexy dress that hugged all of her curves, which was not lost upon Dan Fouts as he watched Stormy prance past him and into the back room; sweat beading on his forehead.

Stormy made it to the back office and found Felipe, who was Harmony's assistant, there. But he wasn't alone; Veronica Lyrse was there as well.

"What about the opening of the Rusty Bucket," Stormy asked Veronica. "Wont the patrons expect to see Charlotte there tonight?"

Charlotte and Veronica (as well as Lacey) all inhabited the same body. Charlotte was the dominate personality, but it was Veronica who, like Felipe-Stormy-Harmony and Barry Manilow, were part of the team that were set to swap the diamonds.

"Don't worry about it," Veronica replied. "I have it covered."

"I hope your cover story works," Felipe added as he fretted about nervously. "If any part of this plan goes south, we could all go to prison." He gulped. "I will not last two hours in prison…" tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Stormy ignored the gloom and doom of Felipe's worry. She had spent many days in prison, and found it all quite interesting.

"I see we're all here," Stormy said, "except for Barry. He does realize tonight is the night, right?"

Veronica nodded her head and motioned for Stormy to sit down in a makeup chair that was situated by a mirror.

"Don't worry about Barry. After he's done performing in the concert, he'll be here," Veronica replied. "Now, if you would please," she motioned toward the makeup chair, "we have some work to do if we're going to get this right."

Stormy sat down on the makeup chair. Veronica, as fate would have it, as well as her co-personalities Lacey and Charlotte, was an accomplished makeup artist. It had been a skill Charlotte had honed for many years while at sea on a whaling vessel. She had even gotten so good at it that she worked on several movies before tiring of it and deciding to open a restaurant which would eventually lead to the Rusty Bucket.

Because Charlotte was the dominant personality, any skill she had learned would be automatic to the other two personalities.

As Veronica prepared to transform Stormy into someone else, she reached into her purse and took out a picture of the person Stormy was to impersonate. Two decades earlier, Nikolai Mianovic had apparently fathered a daughter named Sophia after a dalliance with a famous Spanish female tennis-star. This fact was unknown to the rest of the world, but known by the upper crest of the CIA. Devon Weer had provided this information to Barry, in preparation of the heist; and now that information was being put to use.

**Meanwhile; at the El'anhelo restaurant…**

* * *

><p>Estella Pena smiled as she walked about her restaurant, making sure all the customers were being well treated. She also made sure that a special table was being prepared for her most honored guests; Barry Manilow, his lady friend Veronica Lyrse, and Prince Nikolai Mianovic of the Russian Royal family.<p>

As Estella scurried about the crowded restaurant, she was unaware that one of her guests was keeping a watchful eye on her; his name was Miguel Esteban. But, of course, he wore a fake beard to hide his appearance because he was on the FBI's most wanted list; being the leader of the one the world's most notorious drug cartels would do that.

Estella was finally happy that the table where Barry Manilow and Prince Mianovic would be sitting was about as elegant looking as it was going to get.

As she left to attend to other duties, she was unaware that two sets of tiny eyes were now gazing through one of the air-ducts along the wall near the ceiling. The eyes belonged to two rats; Mandy and Esther.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…in a secret room<strong> located on the top floor of Skyscraper, a bank of TV-screens was being watched by someone. On one of the screens it showed Barry Manilow performing at the charity concert. Another screen showed Harmony selling her art work, while another screen showed Veronica working on Stormy's face, being watched on by Felipe. And yet another screen showed Nikolai Mianovic preparing to leave this apartment to join Barry Manilow dinner.

In essence; this person knew about the impeding heist of the Byzantine Diamond and was making sure it all went off without a hitch…well, except one. The monkey wrench he would throw into the mix…and that person watching the bank of screens? Randolph Westmore of course!

Continued…


	26. Line in the Sand

**Robert Benson presents'**

**Skyscraper #26 "Line in the Sand"**

**Featuring**

**Drake Maltese created by Robert Benson**

**Alexander and Krystal Valentine created by Vicki Smith**

**and introducing **

**Crimson Shoray created by Michelle Christine Benson**

Previously….

_**Hobart Tasmania…**_

_It was early dusk as Drake Maltese steered his rental car, a 2014 black Altima, into the parking lot of West Borough Hospital which was located about ten miles west of the Tasmania Airport. He had been sent to Australia by Tatiana to check on her daughter's condition after she had survived a car accident, days earlier._

_After talking with the receptionist, Drake made his way up to the 7__th__ floor, the children's wing of the hospital and eventually came upon the room where the girl was located and he met Krystal Valentine (Pandora's mother who, along with her husband Alexander, had raised Tatiana's daughter; helping to hide the young girl from her father; Benjamin Marks). Krystal took Drake to another room where Alexander was recuperating from the accident as well._

_Alexander was not impressed with Drake; not at all._

"_God Damn Americans," Alexander said with grit to his voice, eyes still glued to the TV, "always thinking they can save the world from itself; assholes, the whole lot of you."_

"_I don't know who you are sir," Drake said to Alexander, "and I really don't care. I came here not because of you but because Tatiana is concerned about her little girl, and I'm a sucker for helping kids."_

"_I still think you Americans area all assholes, except for that Obama guy, but," he added, "unlike my wife, I am worried about the crash more than I led on to the police; and I think," Alexander looked closer into Drake's eyes, "I think I can trust you with my worries."_

Our story continues…

"Alexander," Krystal cut in with, "you told me not to tell anyone about this and here you are telling a…stranger," she looked over at Drake, "I'm sorry Drake, but…we don't really know who you are. If my husband is right, and there was more to the crash than it being an accident, then you could be involved as well."

Drake nodded his head.

"That is true," Drake said, "all I can say is that I was paid a handsome amount of money by Tatiana to do this; and that's all. But I don't particularly like it when young children are threatened; I am here to help."

Alexander looked closely at Drake.

"I believe we can trust him," Alexander said, after a moment. "He is just your typical American with dollar signs in his eyes, but," Alexander added, "I think he means to help."

Drake pulled up a seat and sat next to Alexander's hospital bed.

"Now that we understand each other," Drake said with a smile, "what has got you concerned?"

Alexander recounted the entire ordeal. How they had left the opera and were on their way home in their SUV when another SUV attempted to pass them but then clipped the back of the vehicle. Alexander was nearly able to steer out of it, but, the truck lost balance and flipped over on the side of the road.

"Then," Alexander continued to say, "I could see two men getting out of the SUV that had clipped us. I could hear them laughing, and then…I awoke here hours later. But," Alexander added, "It was the police who had found us. So that means whoever those men were…"

"Never bothered to help," Drake concluded. "Do you think you could recognize them again if you saw them?"

Alexander shook his head.

"No," Alexander said with anger in his soft words, "all I could see were their boots."

Drake thought for a moment.

"Maybe it was an accident," Drake began to say, "but they were uninsured or didn't want any involvement with the law."

Alexander shook his head.

"I had thought about that possibility too," Alexander said, "but the art of clipping the rear end of a vehicle so that it will slightly lose control is…"

"Not easy," Drake concluded. "So that meant whoever did this wanted you to survive the crash; but why?"

"Oh come on," Krystal said abruptly, "it has to be Benjamin Marks behind this. He found out where Sakura was and tried to get her back but his men failed; which means they will try again."

Drake stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, staring at the IV unit which had blood filtering through it.

"I loss some blood," Alexander said to Drake, "no big deal."

Drake nodded his head, but his mind was whirling.

"What about Sakura," Drake asked, "did she?"

"Only a little," Krystal answered. "The backseat of an SUV is the safest place to be. She just lost a little blood from the glass shards that struck her arm."

Drake arched an eyebrow.

"I think the assailants knew that as well," Drake told them. "I bet they caused the crash to injure Sakura on purpose; but not enough to kill her or seriously injure her."

"For what purpose," Krystal asked defiantly.

"Her blood," Alexander said, nodding his head as if he knew what Drake was leading too. "They wanted to conduct their own blood test, and so they caused the crash for that and that alone."

"Someone," Drake added, "went through a lot of trouble to do that; if indeed we are right; but who? Would Benjamin Marks risk his own daughter's safety just for a blood test?"

"That man is evil," Krystal fired back.

"Maybe," Alexander said to his wife, "but even he wouldn't stoop so low; it had to be someone else."

There was silence in the room and then the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Mr. Maltese," the nurse said, "there is someone out here to meet with you."

Drake could only wonder who it was since he really didn't know anyone in Australia.

"Excuse me," Drake said to Alexander and Krystal as he left the room.

Drake went over to the waiting room and the moment he entered his eyes locked with those of a woman he hadn't seen in years; the love of his life; Crimson Shoray…

Continued…


End file.
